staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
08 Czerwca 2008
TVP 1 05:30 Palce lizać - odc. 6/9 - Zmowa; serial TVP 05:55 Palce lizać - odc. 7/9 - Kontrola; serial TVP 06:25 Był taki dzień - 08 czerwca; felieton 06:25 Zatańczmy - Melissa w Libanie (Let's dance. Melissa in Liban); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2000) 06:40 Między mną a siostrą (BETWEEN ME AND MY SISTER); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Finlandia (2004) 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach 08:00 Domisie - Wielkie domisiowe porządki; program dla dzieci 08:25 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki - Żabi książę, odc. 9 (Donald the Frog Prince); serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 08:55 Kuchcikowo - gotowanie na ekranie - Czas na piknik; program dla dzieci 09:15 Lippy&Messy 09:20 Teleranek - magazyn - txt dtr 777 09:45 Moja rodzina i inne zwierzęta (My Family and Other Animals); komedia kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 11:25 Tydzień 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn 13:00 Wiadomości 13:15 Podróż do wnętrza Ziemi cz.1 (Journey to the Center of the Earth ep.1) - txt str 777; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1999) 14:55 Kyle XY - odc. 15 (Kyle XY, ep. 15, Come To Your Senses) - txt str 777; serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 15:50 BBC w Jedynce - Ganges - źródło życia odc.1 Córka gór (odc. 1 Córka gór) - txt str 777; serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:30 Hotel Pod Żyrafą i Nosorożcem - odc. 1/13 - Do Warszawy; serial kraj prod.Polska (2008) 18:20 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne - 41; teleturniej 19:00 Wieczorynka - Gumisie - Król Ightorn cz. 1, odc 64 (Disney's Adventure of the Gummi Bears / King Ightorn I ep. 64); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1992) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Zakochana Jedynka - Miłość w rytmie latino (Mi casa, su casa (Loco love)) - txt str 777; komedia kraj prod.USA (2003) 22:05 Uczta kinomana - Zło (Malice) - txt str 777; thriller kraj prod.USA, Kanada (1993) 23:55 Kolekcja kinomana - Siedmiu samurajów (Shichinin no samuraj); dramat kraj prod.Japonia (1954) 03:10 Kinematograf; magazyn 03:35 Wokół wielkiej sceny 04:05 Był taki dzień - 08 czerwca; felieton 04:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:15 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę 05:15 Dla niesłyszących - Kopciuszek - odc. 28; serial obyczajowy TVP 05:40 Złotopolscy - odc. 961 Powrót Violi; telenowela TVP kraj prod.Polska (2008) 06:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 962 Kto wygra wybory; telenowela TVP 06:40 Dzika przyszłość - Zimna pustynia Kansas - odc. 4 (Cold Cansas desert - odc. 4); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2002) 07:10 M jak miłość - odc. 590; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (2008) 08:00 Muzyczny Festiwal w Łańcucie 2008; reportaż 08:30 Z Dwójką bezpieczniej 08:45 Wyjechani - txt str 777; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 09:15 Zacisze gwiazd - (38) Małgorzata Rożniatowska 09:50 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Israelitas - txt str 777; cykl reportaży 10:25 Miesiąc z National Geographic - Nauka o niemowlętach (Science of Babies) - txt str 777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 11:20 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 3. Dolna Saksonia - Na saksy (14); magazyn kulinarny 11:50 Gwiazdy w południe - Człowiek, który wiedział za dużo (Man who Knew Too Much, The); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1956) 13:50 Od miłości do szczęścia - odc. 45; felieton 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1525 - txt str 777; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 963 Były poseł; telenowela TVP kraj prod.Polska (2008) 15:05 Szansa na Sukces - Przed Opolem 16:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 336 Po drugiej stronie łóżka; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (2006) 17:10 Brzydula Betty - odc. 1 (Ugly Betty); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2006) 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 19:00 Pogoda 19:10 Tak to leciało! - (13); teleturniej 20:00 Policjanci z Pitbulla - odc. 5; felieton 20:10 Pitbull - odc. 29 - txt str 777; serial policyjny TVP 21:05 Strażnik pierwszej damy (Guarding Tess); komedia kraj prod.USA (1994) 22:45 Royal Philharmonic Orchestra of London w Łodzi - koncert (cz. 1) 23:40 Ulice Kultury (71); magazyn 24:00 Panorama 00:15 Dolina Kreatywna - (29) 00:45 Babski wieczór (Girls' night); film obyczajowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1996) 02:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Wrocław 06:50 Integracja; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:03 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Serwis info; STEREO 07:43 Pogoda; STEREO 07:45 Agro - Fakty 08:00 Telewizyjny klub seniora 08:30 Serwis info; STEREO 08:42 Pogoda; STEREO 08:45 Teraz wieś 09:00 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Serwis info; STEREO 09:46 Pogoda; STEREO 09:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:00 O co chodzi?; program publicystyczny; STEREO 10:30 Serwis info; STEREO 10:45 Pogoda; STEREO 10:48 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Serwis info; STEREO 11:46 Pogoda; STEREO 11:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis info; STEREO 12:44 Pogoda; STEREO 12:47 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:52 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Jacek Sobala - zapraszam; program publicystyczny; STEREO 13:30 Serwis info; STEREO 13:47 Pogoda; STEREO 13:53 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Stadion INFO - .; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Stary człowiek i może...; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Serwis info; STEREO 15:54 Pogoda; STEREO 16:00 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - W poszukiwaniu bellcanta; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis info; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 Mieszkanie i dom, czyli własny kąt 17:00 Agro - Fakty 17:15 Cała naprzód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Serwis info; STEREO 17:56 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 Fakty - wydanie główne 18:15 Sport 18:15 Pogoda 18:20 Nie przegap! 18:30 Transmisje sportowe 20:30 Serwis info; STEREO 20:44 Pogoda; STEREO 20:50 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 21:30 Serwis info; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 Fakty - wydanie wieczorne 22:00 Pogoda 22:05 Sport 22:10 Niech żyje kino! 22:30 Serwis info; STEREO 22:46 Pogoda; STEREO 22:50 Reportaż TVP INFO - Polska w grze; STEREO 23:05 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 00:04 Jeździectwo - Międzynarodowe Zawody w Skokach przez Przeszkody CSIO - Poznań 2008; STEREO 01:36 Serwis info; STEREO 01:48 Pogoda; STEREO 01:52 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.30 Wstawaj! Gramy! - muz. 06.15 Piotruś Pan i piraci (32, 33) - serial animowany, USA 07.15 Gadżet i Gadżetinis (52) - serial animowany, Kanada 07.45 Monster Warriors (4) - serial animowany, Kanada 08.15 Power Rangers (322) - serial SF, USA 08.45 Life Is Wild (2) - serial przygodowy, USA, reż. Brian J. Gordon, wyk. D. W. Moffett, David Butler, Stephanie Niznik 09.45 Przebojowe dzieci - rozr. 10.45 Apartament dla orangutana - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1996, reż. Ken Kwapis, wyk. Jason Alexander, Faye Dunaway, Eric Lloyd, Rupert Everett 12.30 But Manitu - komedia, Niemcy 2001, reż. Michael Herbig, wyk. Michael Herbig, Christian Tramitz, Sky Dumont 14.15 Zgrywus - komedia, USA 1996, reż. Steve Miner, wyk. Rick Moranis, Tom Arnold 16.15 Magazyn EURO 2008 17.30 EURO 2008 - studio 17.50 Piłka nożna: EURO 2008 - mecz Austria - Chorwacja 20.00 Wydarzenia 20.10 Sport, Prognoza pogody 20.15 EURO 2008 - studio 20.35 Piłka nożna: EURO 2008 - mecz Niemcy - Polska 23.00 Studio LOTTO 23.10 Magazyn EURO 2008 00.10 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Kanady - retransmisja wyścigu 02.25 Magazyn sportowy 04.25 Zakazana kamera 05.15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy TVN 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn 06.00 Telesklep 08.00 Niania 6 (90): Powtórka z Paryża - serial komediowy, Polska, reż. Jurek Bogajewicz 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10.55 Kawa na ławę - magazyn 11.45 39 i pół (13) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 12.45 Teraz albo nigdy (10) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 13.45 Paszport do Paryża - komedia, USA 1999, reż. Alan Metter, wyk. Mary-Kate Olsen 15.30 Co za tydzień - magazyn 15.55 Bliźniacy - komedia, USA 1988, reż. Ivan Reitman 18.00 Milionerzy - teleturniej 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.00 List w butelce - melodramat, USA 1999, reż. Luis Mandoki, wyk. Kevin Costner, Robin Wright Penn, Paul Newman 22.35 Teraz albo nigdy (11) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, wyk. Katarzyna Maciąg, Mateusz Damięcki, Adam Krawczyk 23.35 Seks w wielkim mieście (3, 4/12) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Sarah Jessica Parker, Kim Cattrall, Kristin Davis 00.45 Szkoła auto - program motoryzacyjny 01.05 Jeden strzał zabija - dramat sensacyjny, USA 2000, reż. Christopher Menaul 02.50 Uwaga! - magazyn 03.10 Telesklep 03.35 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV Polonia 06:00 Klan - odc. 1477; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Klan - odc. 1478; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Klan - odc. 1479; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Klan - odc. 1480; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Klan - odc. 1481; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:55 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 M jak miłość - odc. 571; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 Ziarno ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Między nami bocianami - odc.4 - Gdzie jest moja mama; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Kurs języka polskiego. Profesor Smok i przyjaciele - (22); widowisko; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Złotopolscy - odc. 942* - Śluby panieńskie; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański) kraj prod.Watykan (2008); STEREO 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. Matki Bożej Wspomożycielki Wiernych w Pile; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Bar Atlantic - odc. 9/13* - Sposób na kobiety; serial; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Bar Atlantic - odc. 10/13* - Biały fartuszek; serial; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Skarby nieodkryte - (23); program edukacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Ella - jestem z Wrocławia; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:05 KFPP Opole - '89 - AYA RL; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Zaproszenie - Winnice na wgórzu; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 Szansa na sukces - koncert laureatów 2008 (2); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 M jak miłość - odc. 572; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Noddy - odc. 82 - Radź sobie sam (Shelf help); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Determinator - odc. 9/13; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (38); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:50 Szansa na sukces - koncert laureatów 2008 (3); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:10 Czas dla kibica - Jeździectwo - Międzynarodowe Zawody w Skokach przez Przeszkody CSIO - Poznań 2008; STEREO 24:00 M jak miłość - odc. 572; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Ziarno ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy - odc. 82 - Radź sobie sam (Shelf help); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Determinator - odc. 9/13; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Zaproszenie - Winnice na wgórzu; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Bar Atlantic - odc. 9/13* - Sposób na kobiety; serial; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Bar Atlantic - odc. 10/13* - Biały fartuszek; serial; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:05 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:15 Złotopolscy - odc. 942* - Śluby panieńskie; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Helmut Skowronek (Bielefeld - Niemcy; felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:45 Ella - jestem z Wrocławia; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:15 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Polska z bocznej drogi - Duże zwierzę na spacerze; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TV 4 05.40 Sztukateria - program kult. 06.05 Kinomaniak - mag. filmowy 06.35 Dekoratornia - magazyn wnętrzarski 07.05 Eurolinia plus - program interaktywny 07.20 Pokemon (267, 268) - serial animowany, Japonia/USA 08.20 Wszystko o zwierzętach (26): Otto, orangutan - serial dok., Wielka Brytania 08.55 Mój przyjaciel niedźwiedź - film familijny, Kanada 2000 10.50 Galileo - magazyn popularnonaukowy 11.55 Kinomaniak - mag. filmowy 12.25 Dekoratornia - magazyn wnętrzarski 12.55 Wielkie Happy Hour - rozr. 13.55 SF zmienia życie (1): "Terminator" - film dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 2006 15.00 Siatkówka plażowa mężczyzn: Puchar Świata - mecz o 1. miejsce 16.30 Nowa generacja - rozr. 17.45 Galileo - magazyn 18.45 Automobilizm: Formuła 1 - Grand Prix Kanady - studio 19.00 Automobilizm: Formuła 1 - Grand Prix Kanady - wyścig 21.00 Idol - reality show 22.00 Nowa generacja - rozr. 23.00 Big Brother 5 - finał (3) 00.30 Ed Wood - film biograficzny, USA 1994, reż. Tim Burton 03.05 Pościg - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1994, reż. Adam Rifkin 04.30 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 05.05 Eurolinia plus - program interaktywny 05.20 TV Market 05.35 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport Extra 08:00 Prosto z Klagenfurtu 08:30 Piłka nożna, Euro 2008 - studio przed meczem: Szwajcaria - Czechy 09:45 Piłka nożna, Euro 2008 - ceremonia otwarcia 10:00 Piłka nożna, Euro 2008 - mecz: Szwajcaria - Czechy 12:00 Piłka nożna, Euro 2008 - analiza meczu: Szwajcaria - Czechy 12:15 Piłka nożna, Euro 2008 - studio przed meczem: Portugalia - Turcja 12:45 Piłka nożna, Euro 2008 - mecz: Portugalia - Turcja 14:45 Piłka nożna, Euro 2008 - analiza meczu: Portugalia - Turcja 15:00 Prosto z Klagenfurtu 16:00 Piłka nożna, Euro 2008 - studio przed meczem: Austria - Chorwacja 17:50 Piłka nożna, Euro 2008 - mecz: Austria - Chorwacja 20:00 Piłka nożna, Euro 2008 - analiza meczu: Austria - Chorwacja 20:15 Piłka nożna, Euro 2008 - studio przed meczem: Niemcy - Polska 20:35 Piłka nożna, Euro 2008 - mecz: Niemcy - Polska 22:45 Piłka nożna, Euro 2008 - analiza meczu: Niemcy - Polska 01:00 Zakończenie programu Hallmark Channel 6:00 Nad Pacyfikiem 8:00 Wyprawa "Jednorożca" (2-ost.) 10:00 O Osmondach inaczej 12:00 Wyprawa "Jednorożca" (2-ost.) 14:00 Sprawy inspektora Morse'a: Śmierć w Jerycho (1) 16:00 Dzikie serca (5) 17:00 Dzikie serca (6) 18:00 Dzikie serca (7) 19:00 Dzikie serca (8) 20:00 Sprawy inspektora Morse'a: Nicholasa Quinna świat ciszy (2) 22:00 Tajemnicza kobieta: Wizja zabójstwa 0:00 W sidłach psychicznego terroru 2:00 O Osmondach inaczej 4:00 Nad Pacyfikiem Ale Kino! 8:00 Kino Mówi 8:05 Mały Cheung 9:55 Poirot: Przygoda kucharki z Clapham 10:55 Poirot: Morderstwo w zaułku 11:55 Niewinność 13:35 Święto przebiśniegu 15:10 Mój kuzyn Vinny 17:15 Wieczna miłość 19:20 Od kina klasy B do filmu kultowego: Horror 20:00 Opowieści z krypty 21:40 ale krótkie: Koszmarne stwory 22:15 Pięknie i jeszcze piękniej 23:55 Uprowadzenie Agaty 1:20 Otoczeni niebem 2:55 Wrony 4:00 Zakończenie programu Animal Planet 6:00 Na ratunek przyrodzie (10) 6:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie (11) 7:00 Dorastanie...: Tygrysy 8:00 Młode i dzikie: Więzy rodzinne 8:30 Młode i dzikie: W domu 9:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (3) 10:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (21) 10:30 Na pomoc zwierzętom (22) 11:00 Na ratunek przyrodzie (10) 11:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie (11) 12:00 Początkujący weterynarze: Przekraczając granice 12:30 Początkujący weterynarze: Za sterem 13:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Hodowla psów 14:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Najlepszy przyjaciel żołnierza 15:00 Moja szczęśliwa rzeka 16:00 Równik: Indopacyfik - rafy obfitości 17:00 Czarnobyl - życie w strefie śmierci 18:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (5) 18:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (6) 19:00 Steve Irwin i weterynarze XXI wieku: Grizzly 20:00 Wspaniałe nietoperze (146) 21:00 Równik: Ekwador - andyjski paradoks 22:00 Strach przed zwierzętami 23:00 Na posterunku: Nowa nadzieja dla Helen 0:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (5) 0:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (6) 1:00 Steve Irwin i weterynarze XXI wieku: Grizzly 2:00 Wspaniałe nietoperze (146) 3:00 Równik: Ekwador - andyjski paradoks 4:00 Strach przed zwierzętami 5:00 Na posterunku: Nowa nadzieja dla Helen AXN 6:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas (5) 7:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas (6) 8:00 Gwiezdne wrota 2 (7) 9:00 Gwiezdne wrota 2 (8) 10:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 2 (1) 11:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 2 (2) 12:00 Poszukiwani 2 (8) 13:00 Poszukiwani 2 (9) 14:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 (23) 15:15 Paco i jego ludzie 2 (7) 17:00 Kyle XY (3) 18:00 Kyle XY (4) 19:00 Redakcja sportowa (3) 19:30 Redakcja sportowa (4) 20:00 Żniwiarz (12) 21:00 Pod osłoną nocy (2) 22:00 Terminator: Kroniki Sary Connor (6) 23:00 Żniwiarz (12) 0:00 Pod osłoną nocy (2) 1:00 Painkiller Jane (1) 1:55 Redakcja sportowa (3) 2:25 Redakcja sportowa (4) 2:55 Kyle XY (3) 3:50 Kyle XY (4) 4:50 Blok promocyjny AXN AXN Crime 6:00 Blok promocyjny AXN Crime 12:00 V.I.P. 2 (3) 13:00 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach 2 (1) 14:00 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach 2 (2) 15:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 (19) 16:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 (20) 17:00 V.I.P. 2 (3) 18:00 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach 2 (1) 19:00 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach 2 (2) 20:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 (19) 21:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 (20) 22:00 Paco i jego ludzie (2) 23:40 V.I.P. 2 (3) 0:30 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach 2 (1) 1:20 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach 2 (2) 2:10 Paco i jego ludzie (2) 3:50 Blok promocyjny AXN Crime AXN Sci-Fi 6:00 Blok promocyjny AXN Sci-Fi 10:00 Po tamtej stronie (20) 11:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 4 (21) 12:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 4 (22) 13:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 4 (17) 14:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 4 (18) 15:00 Po tamtej stronie (20) 16:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 4 (21) 17:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 4 (22) 18:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 4 (17) 19:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 4 (18) 20:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 4 (21) 21:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 4 (22) 22:00 Elektroniczny łowca 2 23:40 BLOOD+ (37) 0:10 BLOOD+ (38) 0:50 Star Trek: Enterprise 4 (17) 1:40 Elektroniczny łowca 2 3:20 BLOOD+ (37) 3:50 BLOOD+ (38) 4:20 Star Trek: Enterprise 4 (18) 5:00 Po tamtej stronie (20) BBC CBeebies 6:00 Teletubisie (7) 6:25 Binka (6) 6:30 Roly Mo zaprasza (20) 6:45 Małe roboty (24) 6:55 Smyki (22) 7:15 Charlie i Lola (12) 7:30 Zawiadowca Ernie (21) 7:45 Bill i Ben (9) 7:55 Świat Todda (9) 8:10 Przygody Spota (13) 8:15 Dobranocny ogród (16) 8:45 Finley, strażacki wóz (2) 8:55 Traktor Tom (2) 9:10 Boogie Beebies (25) 9:25 Supercyfry (37) 9:40 Błyśnij-błyskula (11) 10:00 Teletubisie (6) 10:25 Binka (5) 10:30 Roly Mo zaprasza (19) 10:45 Małe roboty (23) 10:55 Smyki (21) 11:15 Charlie i Lola (11) 11:30 Zawiadowca Ernie (20) 11:45 Bill i Ben (8) 11:55 Świat Todda (8) 12:10 Przygody Spota (12) 12:15 Dobranocny ogród (15) 12:45 Finley, strażacki wóz (1) 12:55 Traktor Tom (1) 13:10 Boogie Beebies (24) 13:25 Supercyfry (36) 13:40 Błyśnij-błyskula (10) 14:00 Teletubisie (7) 14:25 Binka (6) 14:30 Roly Mo zaprasza (20) 14:45 Małe roboty (24) 14:55 Smyki (22) 15:15 Charlie i Lola (12) 15:30 Zawiadowca Ernie (21) 15:45 Bill i Ben (9) 15:55 Świat Todda (9) 16:10 Przygody Spota (13) 16:15 Dobranocny ogród (16) 16:45 Finley, strażacki wóz (2) 16:55 Traktor Tom (2) 17:10 Boogie Beebies (25) 17:25 Supercyfry (37) 17:40 Błyśnij-błyskula (11) 18:00 Teletubisie (6) 18:25 Binka (5) 18:30 Roly Mo zaprasza (19) 18:45 Małe roboty (23) 18:55 Smyki (21) 19:15 Charlie i Lola (11) 19:30 Zawiadowca Ernie (20) 19:45 Bill i Ben (8) 19:55 Świat Todda (8) 20:10 Przygody Spota (12) 20:15 Dobranocny ogród (15) 20:45 Finley, strażacki wóz (1) 20:55 Traktor Tom (1) 21:10 Boogie Beebies (24) 21:25 Supercyfry (36) 21:40 Błyśnij-błyskula (10) 22:00 Teletubisie (7) 22:25 Binka (6) 22:30 Roly Mo zaprasza (20) 22:45 Małe roboty (24) 22:55 Smyki (22) 23:15 Charlie i Lola (12) 23:30 Zawiadowca Ernie (21) 23:45 Bill i Ben (9) 23:55 Świat Todda (9) 0:10 Przygody Spota (13) 0:15 Dobranocny ogród (16) 0:45 Finley, strażacki wóz (2) 0:55 Traktor Tom (2) 1:10 Boogie Beebies (25) 1:25 Supercyfry (37) 1:40 Błyśnij-błyskula (11) 2:00 Teletubisie (7) 2:25 Binka (6) 2:30 Roly Mo zaprasza (20) 2:45 Małe roboty (24) 2:55 Smyki (22) 3:15 Charlie i Lola (12) 3:30 Zawiadowca Ernie (21) 3:45 Bill i Ben (9) 3:55 Świat Todda (9) 4:10 Przygody Spota (13) 4:15 Dobranocny ogród (16) 4:45 Finley, strażacki wóz (2) 4:55 Traktor Tom (2) 5:10 Boogie Beebies (25) 5:25 Supercyfry (37) 5:40 Błyśnij-błyskula (11) BBC Entertainment 6:00 Doktor Who (1) 6:55 Doktor Who (2) 7:50 Doktor Who (3) 8:45 Doktor Who (4) 9:40 Doktor Who (5) 10:35 Doktor Who (6) 11:30 Doktor Who (7) 12:25 Doktor Who (8) 13:20 Doktor Who (9) 14:15 Doktor Who (10) 15:10 Doktor Who (11) 16:05 Doktor Who (12) 17:00 Życie na Marsie (4) 18:00 Życie na Marsie (5) 19:00 Tajniacy (9) 20:00 Żony piłkarzy (7) 21:00 Przypadki (3) 22:00 Życie po życiu (3) 23:00 Życie na Marsie (4) 0:00 Życie na Marsie (5) 0:55 Żony piłkarzy (7) 1:50 Tajniacy (9) 2:45 Przypadki (3) 3:40 Życie po życiu (3) 4:35 Żony piłkarzy (7) 5:30 Allo, Allo (3) BBC Knowledge 6:00 Dni, które wstrząsnęły światem (6) 6:30 Top Gear 6 (9) 7:25 Top Gear 6 (10) 8:20 Tajemniczy milioner (4) 9:15 Tajemniczy milioner (5) 10:10 Dzika kuchnia Raya Mearsa (4) 11:05 Walk on by - historia piosenki (4) 12:00 Siedem epok rocka (4) 13:00 Ludzki instynkt (2) 14:00 Więcej niż gra - historia Pucharu Świata (2) 15:00 Top Gear 6 (9) 16:00 Ray Mears - sztuka przetrwania (6) 17:00 Plemię (1/6) 18:00 Wyprawy Raya Mearsa (8) 19:00 Top Gear 10 (5) 20:00 Top Gear 10 (6) 21:00 Planety (6) 22:00 Starożytny Rzym - wzlot i upadek imperium (4) 23:00 Top Gear 6 (10) 0:00 Ray Mears - sztuka przetrwania (6) 0:55 Plemię (1/6) 1:50 Wyprawy Raya Mearsa (8) 2:45 Top Gear 10 (5) 3:40 Top Gear 10 (6) 4:40 Planety (6) 5:35 Dni, które wstrząsnęły światem (6) BBC Lifestyle 6:00 Forsa na strychu (23) 6:25 Forsa na strychu (24) 6:50 Forsa na strychu (25) 7:15 Forsa na strychu (26) 7:40 Oz i James - przygoda z winem (4) 8:05 Oz i James - przygoda z winem (5) 8:35 Rick Stein i kuchnia śródziemnomorska (6) 9:30 Ku... jak kucharz (8) 10:25 Pokaż mi, co jesz... (3) 10:50 Pokaż mi, co jesz... (4) 11:15 Jak się nie ubierać (7) 12:05 Forsa na strychu (26) 12:30 Forsa na strychu (1) 12:55 Forsa na strychu (2) 13:20 Forsa na strychu (8) 13:45 Forsa na strychu (3) 14:10 Pokaż mi, co jesz... (3) 14:40 Pokaż mi, co jesz... (4) 15:10 Jak się nie ubierać (7) 16:05 Forsa na strychu (1) 16:30 Wielkie sprzątanie (6) 17:00 Ukryty potencjał (19) 17:20 Ukryty potencjał (20) 17:45 Forsa na strychu (2) 18:10 Ale dom! (1) 19:10 Domy - ekstremalne metamorfozy (3) 20:00 Colin i Justin - wszystko dla domu (7) 20:50 Forsa na strychu (1) 21:15 Wielkie sprzątanie (6) 21:45 Ukryty potencjał (19) 22:10 Ukryty potencjał (20) 22:40 Forsa na strychu (2) 23:10 Ale dom! (1) 0:00 Domy - ekstremalne metamorfozy (3) 0:50 Colin i Justin - wszystko dla domu (7) 1:40 Wielkie sprzątanie (6) 2:10 Ukryty potencjał (19) 2:30 Ukryty potencjał (20) 2:55 Jak się nie ubierać (5) 3:45 Ale dom! (1) 4:30 Domy - ekstremalne metamorfozy (3) 5:15 Colin i Justin - wszystko dla domu (7) Boomerang 6:00 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 6:30 Tex Avery Show 7:00 Mike, Lu i Og 7:30 Flintstonowie 7:55 Tom i Jerry 8:20 Zwariowane melodie 8:45 Dwa głupie psy 9:10 Hrabia Kaczula 9:30 Zwariowane melodie 10:25 Niebezpieczna mysz 10:50 Scooby i Scrappy-Doo 11:15 Flintstonowie 11:40 Tom i Jerry 12:05 Odlotowe wyścigi 12:30 Dastardly i Muttley 12:55 Popeye 13:20 Josie i Kociaki 13:45 Kapitan Grotman i Aniołkolatki 14:10 Owca w Wielkim Mieście 14:35 Jetsonowie 15:00 Tom i Jerry 15:25 Scooby i Scrappy-Doo 15:50 Kocia ferajna 16:15 Zwariowane melodie 16:40 Flintstonowie 17:05 Odlotowe wyścigi 17:30 Perypetie Penelopy Pitstop 18:00 Pies Huckleberry 18:20 Popeye 18:45 Scooby-Doo 19:10 Tex Avery Show 19:35 Flintstonowie 20:00 Dastardly i Muttley 20:25 Odlotowe wyścigi 20:50 Scooby-Doo 21:15 Flintstonowie 21:40 Tom i Jerry 22:00 Kapitan Grotman i Aniołkolatki 22:30 Jabber Jaw 22:55 Quick Draw McGraw 23:20 Perypetie Penelopy Pitstop 23:45 Jetsonowie 0:10 Josie i Kociaki 0:35 Pies Huckleberry 1:00 Snag 1:25 Detektyw Pchełka na tropie 1:50 Heathcliff i Marmaduke 2:15 Odlotowe wyścigi 2:40 Goryl Magilla 3:05 Lew Lippy 3:30 Pixie i Dixie 3:55 Szczeniak zwany Scooby-Doo 4:15 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 4:42 Droopy i Dripple 5:00 Figle z Flintstonami 5:20 Popeye 5:45 Droopy i Dripple Canal + 7:00 Detektyw Monk 6: Monk cierpi na bezsenność (9/16) 8:00 Cudowny świat przyrody 2: Pływacze na mieliznach u brzegów Meksyku (3/13) 8:30 Życie w obrazkach 9:30 Historia Glenna Millera 11:25 Dreamgirls 13:35 Łapu-capu extra 14:10 Wszędzie, byle nie tu 16:05 Something New 17:50 Detektyw Monk 6: Monk cierpi na bezsenność (9/16) 18:40 Rockefeller Plaza 30 2: Ktoś do kochania (6/13) 19:10 Łapu-capu 19:20 Aktualności filmowe 19:50 Nie przegap 20:00 Premiera: A właśnie, że tak! 21:50 Wielkie kino 23:20 9. kompania 1:45 Hannibal. Po drugiej stronie maski 3:45 Na tropach Bartka 5:15 South Park 11 (3) 5:40 Rockefeller Plaza 30 2: Ktoś do kochania (6/13) 6:05 Raj kina w Tybecie Canal + Film 7:00 Dziękujemy za palenie 8:30 Deser: Nawet gołębie idą do nieba 8:40 Tygrys i śnieg 10:30 Aktualności filmowe 11:00 Cudowny świat przyrody 2: Siedem milionów ptaków morskich na krańcach Sahary (2/13) 11:30 Byle do Kalifornii 13:00 TranSylwania 14:50 Ściśle tajne 16:40 Poltergay - Duchy 18:15 X-Men 20:00 Labirynt Fauna 22:00 Puls 23:30 A właśnie, że tak! 1:15 Czarna Dalia 3:15 Tristram Shandy: Wielka bujda 4:50 Tango ptaka 6:10 Zakończenie programu Canal + Sport 2 6:00 CANAL+ SPORT2 - weekendowy serwis sportowy 12:00 CANAL+ SPORT2 - weekendowy serwis sportowy 18:00 CANAL+ SPORT2 - weekendowy serwis sportowy 0:00 CANAL+ SPORT2 - weekendowy serwis sportowy Canal + Sport 7:00 Nocny gość 8:40 Aeon Flux 10:20 Źródło 12:00 Wyścig marzeń 13:50 Remes Cup 2008 14:00 Koszykówka kobiet: WNBA 16:00 Podwójne zagrożenie 17:50 Volver 20:00 Stay Alive 21:30 Dobry agent 0:15 Kumple na zabój 1:55 Moto+ 2:20 1 na 1: Łukasz Piszczek 2:45 Koszykówka mężczyzn: NBA 6:00 Czempioni w Plusie: Artur Partyka Cartoon Network 6:00 Bliźniaki Cramp 6:50 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? 7:15 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? 7:40 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą 8:05 George prosto z drzewa 8:30 Johnny Test 8:55 Chowder 9:20 Fantastyczna czwórka 9:45 Liga Sprawiedliwych 10:10 Ben 10 10:35 Ben 10 11:00 Kino Cartoon Network 12:40 Klasa 3000 13:05 Laboratorium Dextera 13:30 Atomówki 13:55 Harcerz Lazlo 14:20 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów 14:45 Ufolągi 15:15 Wiewiórek 15:35 George prosto z drzewa 16:00 Niespodziankowa godzina 16:50 Kudłaty i Scooby-Doo na tropie 17:15 Szpiegowska rodzinka 17:40 Harcerz Lazlo 18:00 Ben 10: Sekret Omnitrixa 19:40 Scooby-Doo 20:05 Ben 10 20:30 Duel Masters 20:55 Jam Łasica 21:00 Krowa i kurczak 21:30 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 21:55 Zło w potrawce 22:20 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 22:45 Johnny Bravo 23:10 Atomówki 23:35 Laboratorium Dextera 0:00 Johnny Bravo 0:50 Krowa i kurczak 1:40 Laboratorium Dextera 2:30 Jam Łasica 3:00 Krowa i kurczak 3:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 3:50 Zło w potrawce 4:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 4:20 Johnny Bravo 4:45 Atomówki 5:10 Laboratorium Dextera 5:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy Cinemax 6:00 Dni niebios 7:35 Gilles 9:10 Wielka rzeka 11:00 Inny 12:25 Kolor miłości 13:50 Portret damy 16:15 Dotyk miłości 18:25 Dni niebios 20:00 Ekrany świata. Premiera: Avril 21:40 Ugotowani 23:05 Duchy Jindabyne 1:10 Thelma i Louise 3:20 Presidio 4:55 Kawa z gwiazdami 3: Michelle Yeoh 5:20 W blasku Hollywood 2: Bette Midler Zone Club 6:00 Panna młoda - księżniczka czy potwór (3) 7:00 Sobota w kuchni (64) 7:30 Sobota w kuchni (65) 8:00 Telezakupy 9:00 Randka na czas (52) 9:30 Randka na czas (53) 10:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (21) 10:30 Kuchnia na co dzień (22) 11:00 Zmień swój styl (10) 12:00 Boskie wnętrza (92) 12:30 Butik (39) 13:00 Przyjęcia specjalne (28) 13:30 Randka na czas (52) 14:00 Porady różowej brygady (8) 15:00 Zakupoholicy (12) 16:00 Randka na czas (1) 16:30 Randka na czas (2) 17:00 Randka na czas (3) 17:30 Randka na czas (4) 18:00 Jedzenioholicy (1) 19:00 Boskie wnętrza (92) 19:30 Butik (39) 20:00 Obsesja odchudzania - cała prawda 21:00 Oblicza sławy: Rozmiar zero 22:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera 11 (157) 23:00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie (80) 0:00 Mama Gena (1) 0:30 Mama Gena (2) 1:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera 11 (157) 2:00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie (80) 3:00 Nawiedzone miejsca (1) 4:00 Mama Gena (1) 4:30 Sobota w kuchni (50) 5:00 Areszt domowy (20) 5:30 Tuckerville (10) Comedy Central 6:00 Roseanne (121) 6:25 Roseanne (122) 6:50 Roseanne (123) 7:10 Roseanne (201) 7:35 Roseanne (202) 8:00 Hoży doktorzy (415) 8:25 Hoży doktorzy (416) 8:50 Hoży doktorzy (417) 9:15 On, ona i dzieciaki (317) 9:40 On, ona i dzieciaki (318) 10:00 On, ona i dzieciaki (319) 10:25 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (309) 10:50 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (310) 11:15 Pan Złota Rączka (321) 11:40 Pan Złota Rączka (322) 12:05 Pan Złota Rączka (323) 12:30 Hoży doktorzy (418) 12:55 Hoży doktorzy (419) 13:15 On, ona i dzieciaki (320) 13:40 On, ona i dzieciaki (321) 14:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (311) 14:25 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (312) 14:50 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (313) 15:15 Pan Złota Rączka (324) 15:40 Pan Złota Rączka (325) 16:05 Po dyżurze (119) 16:30 Po dyżurze (120) 16:55 Po dyżurze (121) 17:20 Jim wie lepiej (328) 17:50 Jim wie lepiej (329) 18:15 Jim wie lepiej (330) 18:40 Hoży doktorzy (615) 19:10 Hoży doktorzy (616) 19:35 Daily Show 20:00 Hu jak humor (110) 21:00 Wspomnienia z gwiezdnego pyłu 22:45 Włatcy móch (106) 23:15 Było sobie porno (111) 23:40 Biuro (217) 0:05 Trawka (209) 0:30 Nauczyciele (105) 1:20 Seks w wielkim mieście (214) 1:45 Seks w wielkim mieście (215) 2:15 Seks w wielkim mieście (216) 2:40 Seks w wielkim mieście (217) 3:15 Seks w wielkim mieście (218) 3:40 Cybill (307) 4:05 Cybill (308) 4:30 Cybill (309) 5:00 Cybill (310) 5:30 Cybill (311) VH1 Polska 6:00 VH1 Hits 8:00 Rock Your Baby 9:00 Wielkie powroty 11:00 New Look 11:30 Wczoraj i dziś 13:00 Aerobic 14:30 VH1 Music 15:30 VH1 Yesterday 16:30 VH1 Hitters 17:30 Storytellers: Coldplay 18:30 Behind The Music: Red Hot Chili Peppers 19:30 Rock Show 20:00 Monografia 21:00 VH1 Legends 22:00 MTV Unplugged: Nirvana 23:00 VH1 Oldschool 0:00 VH1 Hits 4:00 Chillout Discovery Channel 6:00 Cuda stworzone przez człowieka - Azja: Rakieta kosmiczna HII-A 7:00 Wybuchowe historie Marka Williamsa (1) 8:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (12) 8:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (13) 9:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Poduszki powietrzne/Lodowiska/Materace 9:30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Pojazdy opancerzone/Windy/Sery 10:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Pojedynek hot-rodów (4) 11:00 Wybuchowe historie Marka Williamsa (1) 12:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Lot nad rekinami 12:30 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Skok na motocyklu 13:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Ślizg w ogniu 13:30 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Skok nad helikopterami 14:00 Kuźnia hot-rodów: Chevy Gasser '57 15:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Kolejny sąd nad mitami 16:00 Najbogatsi ludzie świata (4) 17:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (12) 17:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (13) 18:00 Premiera: Cuda stworzone przez człowieka - Azja: Taipei 101 19:00 Misja nie-zbędna (10) 20:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Superszybki okręt wojenny 21:00 Brudna robota Petera Schmeichela: Francja 22:00 Plemiona XXI wieku: W kopalni złota 23:00 Brudna robota: Sztuczne rafy koralowe 0:00 Everest 2: Przekraczając granice: W pogoni za marzeniami 1:00 O krok od śmierci: Chłopiec w jaskini 2:00 Tajemnice tragedii: Pożary na drogach 3:00 Brudna robota Petera Schmeichela: Francja 4:00 Plemiona XXI wieku: W kopalni złota 5:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Kolejny sąd nad mitami Discovery Historia 6:00 Bezpieka na tropie - śledzony przez SB (4) 6:30 Z archiwum Czołówki (4) 6:55 Powrót na Bismarcka 7:50 Wielkie zamki Europy: Guimaraes 8:15 Wielkie zamki Europy: Odescalchi 8:40 Bezpieka na tropie - śledzony przez SB (5) 9:05 Z archiwum Czołówki (5) 9:30 Ukryte światy: Podziemny Rzym 10:20 Siedem cudów starożytnego Egiptu 11:10 Biblia pod lupą: Narodziny Jezusa 12:00 Solidarność, początek rewolucji (1) 12:50 Było, nie było: Grunwald 13:40 Na tropach tajemnic: Prawdziwa twarz Kopernika 14:30 Testament Szczurów Pustyni 15:20 Polscy fotografowie: Aleksander Jałosiński 15:45 Cudzoziemcy: Yoshiko Umeda 16:10 Królewskie rody Europy (6) 17:00 Było, nie było: Obrona Jasnej Góry 17:50 Tajemnicza mapa Winlandii 18:40 Łodzie wikingów (2) 19:30 Wrzesień '39: Sojusznicy 19:55 Magazynek: Parabellum 20:20 "Tygodnik Powszechny": Zawsze pod prąd 21:10 Wilm Hosenfeld - Dzięki niemu żyjemy 22:00 Ratownicy 22:50 Caryca Katarzyna (1) 23:40 Bezpieka na tropie - śledzony przez SB (5) 0:05 Z archiwum Czołówki (5) 0:30 Sekrety i skarby: Grodziec 1:00 Wilm Hosenfeld - Dzięki niemu żyjemy 1:50 Ratownicy 2:40 Sekrety i skarby: Grodziec 3:05 Caryca Katarzyna (1) 3:55 Bezpieka na tropie - śledzony przez SB (5) 4:20 Z archiwum Czołówki (5) 4:45 Wrzesień '39: Wara 5:10 Magazynek (10) 5:35 Sekrety i skarby: Grodziec Discovery Science 6:00 Tajemnice zwykłych rzeczy (1) 6:30 Tajemnice zwykłych rzeczy (2) 7:00 Brainiac - wehikuł czasu (2) 8:00 Niezbite dowody: TWA, lot 800 9:00 Zrozumieć otyłość 10:00 Superstatki: Mighty Servant 1 11:00 Big Daddy Kustomizer (5) 12:00 Tajemnice zwykłych rzeczy (1) 12:30 Tajemnice zwykłych rzeczy (2) 13:00 Brainiac - wehikuł czasu (2) 14:00 Niezbite dowody: TWA, lot 800 15:00 Zrozumieć otyłość 16:00 Superstatki: Mighty Servant 1 17:00 Big Daddy Kustomizer (5) 18:00 Tajemnice zwykłych rzeczy (3) 18:30 Tajemnice zwykłych rzeczy (4) 19:00 Premiera: Brainiac - wehikuł czasu (3) 20:00 Ocaleni...: Uderzenie pioruna 21:00 Człowiek, który przetrwa wszystko: Labrador 22:00 Superstatki: Hellespont Fairfax 23:00 Faceci w bieli (4) 0:00 Tajemnice zwykłych rzeczy (3) 0:30 Tajemnice zwykłych rzeczy (4) 1:00 Brainiac - wehikuł czasu (3) 2:00 Ocaleni...: Uderzenie pioruna 3:00 Człowiek, który przetrwa wszystko: Labrador 3:50 Superstatki: Hellespont Fairfax 4:40 Faceci w bieli (4) 5:35 Narodziny motocykla: Trike (4) Discovery World 6:00 Starcie bestii: Tygrys syberyjski czy grizzly? 7:00 Strażacy (9) 8:00 Nieznane oblicza wielkich polityków: Jelcyn 9:00 Krakatoa (1) 11:00 Człowiek kontra rekin 12:00 Starcie bestii: Tygrys syberyjski czy grizzly? 13:00 Strażacy (9) 14:00 Nieznane oblicza wielkich polityków: Jelcyn 15:00 Krakatoa (1) 17:00 Człowiek kontra rekin 18:00 Starcie bestii: Tygrys syberyjski czy grizzly? 19:00 Strażacy (9) 20:00 Nieznane oblicza wielkich polityków: Jelcyn 21:00 Krakatoa (1) 23:00 Niezwykłe opowieści medyczne: Nowe możliwości 0:00 Urazówka - życie i śmierć w izbie przyjęć: Instynkt samozachowawczy 1:00 Świadek jasnowidz: Obcy, którego znała 2:00 Nieznane oblicza wielkich polityków: Jelcyn 3:00 Krakatoa (1) 4:45 Niezwykłe opowieści medyczne: Nowe możliwości 5:35 Wynalazki przemysłowe w Europie - ciąg dalszy: Prawdziwa porcelana Disney Channel 6:00 Cafe Myszka 6:25 Lilo i Stitch 6:50 Byle do przerwy 7:15 Kim Kolwiek 7:40 Brenda i pan Whiskers 8:00 Amerykański smok Jake Long 8:25 Nowa szkoła króla 8:45 Wymiennicy 9:00 Fineasz i Ferb 9:10 Kim Kolwiek 9:35 Nie ma to jak hotel 10:00 Hannah Montana 10:25 Gdy zadzwoni dzwonek 10:30 Leroy i Stitch 12:00 Byle do przerwy 12:25 Cafe Myszka 12:50 Goofy i inni 13:15 Kacza paczka 13:40 Legenda Tarzana 14:00 Byle do przerwy 14:25 Nowa szkoła króla 14:45 Brenda i pan Whiskers 15:10 Goofy i inni 15:35 Cafe Myszka 16:00 Oliver i spółka 17:35 Lilo i Stitch 18:00 Kim Kolwiek 18:20 Byle do przerwy 18:45 Klasyka Disneya 18:55 Klasyka Disneya 19:00 102 dalmatyńczyki 20:40 Nie ma to jak hotel 21:05 Cory w Białym Domu 21:25 Świat Raven 21:50 Klasyka Disneya 22:00 Zakończenie programu Jetix 6:00 Motomyszy z Marsa 6:20 Planeta skeczu 6:45 Yin Yang Yo! 7:05 Odlotowe agentki 7:30 Odlotowe agentki 7:50 Pucca 8:15 Kapitan Flamingo 8:35 Leniuchowo 9:00 Iggy Arbuckle 9:25 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:50 Galactik Football 10:15 Yin Yang Yo! 10:40 Yin Yang Yo! 11:05 Yin Yang Yo! 11:30 Yin Yang Yo! 12:00 Kino Jetix: W.I.T.C.H. (203-205) 13:35 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:25 Iggy Arbuckle 14:45 Leniuchowo 15:05 Kapitan Flamingo 15:30 Yin Yang Yo! 15:55 Yin Yang Yo! 16:20 Yin Yang Yo! 16:45 Yin Yang Yo! 17:10 Power Rangers Mystic Force 17:35 Galactik Football 18:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:25 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:50 Pucca 19:00 Naruto 19:25 Monster Buster Club 19:50 Galactik Football 20:15 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 20:40 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 21:05 Incredible Hulk 21:30 Power Rangers Mystic Force 21:55 Eerie, Indiana: Kolejny wymiar 22:20 Power Rangers Time Force 22:45 Power Rangers S.P.D. 23:10 Power Rangers Dino Thunder 23:40 Power Rangers Dino Thunder Edusat 6:00 Programy sportowe 7:10 Programy sportowe 7:58 Program dnia 8:00 Pojęcia i systemy pedagogiczne - prof. dr hab. Andrzej Janowski (9) 8:55 Pojęcia i systemy pedagogiczne - prof. dr hab. Andrzej Janowski (10) 9:50 Pojęcia i systemy pedagogiczne - prof. dr hab. Andrzej Janowski (11) 10:35 Plansza 10:40 Tropem tajemnic Tarnowa: Zakłady azotowe 11:25 Spotkania z filozofią: Wolność (11) 11:55 Tropem tajemnic Tarnowa: W babcinej izbie "Po babsku" 12:30 Program dnia 12:35 Suazi 15:00 Klinika lęków i stresów: Lęk przed dorosłym życiem (10) 15:30 Dziedzictwo kulturowe Europy: Ravenna 16:20 Niedziela w skansenie 16:30 Program dnia 16:35 Tropem tajemnic Tarnowa: W babcinej izbie "Po chłopsku" 17:00 Wyjątkowa gmina: Nowosolna 17:25 Suazi 19:50 Tropem tajemnic Tarnowa: Sanguszkowie 20:30 Tenisowe mistrzostwa WKT Mera 2008 20:55 Album wilanowski: Plener malarski 21:05 Niedziela w Wenecji 21:25 Program dnia 21:30 Programy sportowe 22:40 Programy sportowe 23:30 Pojęcia i systemy pedagogiczne - prof. dr hab. Andrzej Janowski (9) 0:20 Pojęcia i systemy pedagogiczne - prof. dr hab. Andrzej Janowski (10) 1:10 Pojęcia i systemy pedagogiczne - prof. dr hab. Andrzej Janowski (11) 2:00 Spotkania z filozofią: Wolność (11) 2:30 Tropem tajemnic Tarnowa: W babcinej izbie "Po babsku" 3:00 Suazi 5:20 Tropem tajemnic Tarnowa: Sanguszkowie ESPN Classic 6:00 Tygodnik sezon: Koszykówka uniwersytecka: Oklahoma (6) 6:30 Tygodnik sezon: Koszykówka uniwersytecka: Gonzaga (2) 7:00 Zawody World's Strongest Man z 2000 roku (5) 7:30 Nissan Sports Adventure: Lato w Whistler, Kanada; Wspinaczka, Aviemore, Szkocja 8:00 Zwycięzcy Pucharu Świata w rugby: 1991 - Australia 9:00 Wspaniałe sportowe pojedynki: Rugby: All Blacks - Springboks 10:00 Wspaniałe sportowe pojedynki: Wyścigi motocyklowe: Honda - Yamaha 11:00 ESPN - wielkie walki: Thomas Hearns 12:00 Finał Pucharu Zdobywców Pucharów z 1972 roku: Glasgow Rangers - Dynamo Moskwa 13:00 FA Premier League: Charlton Athletic - Crystal Palace z sezonu 2004/2005 13:30 FA Premier League: Manchester United - Chelsea Londyn z sezonu 2004/2005 14:00 Mistrzostwa Europy w koszykówce - "mecz finałowy mężczyzn z 2003 roku: Litwa - Hiszpania" 15:00 Muhammad Ali: 65 szczegółów 16:00 Zwycięzcy Pucharu świata w rugby: 1991 - Australia 17:00 Wspaniałe sportowe pojedynki: Rugby: All Blacks - Springboks 18:00 Moto Grand Prix 2004 rok: Gran Prix Hiszpanii 19:00 Golf: Open: Oficjalny film z 2001 roku 20:00 Golf Euro PGA Tour: Turniej Deutsche Bank z 1999 roku - skrót 21:00 Oficjalny film letnich igrzysk olimpijskich:: Atlanta 1996 rok" (1) 23:00 Najwspanialsze momenty igrzysk olimpijskich: Emocjonujące chwile 23:30 Droga do Sydney (2) 0:00 ESPN - wielkie walki: Thomas Hearns 1:00 Moto Grand Prix 2004 rok: Gran Prix Hiszpanii 2:00 Golf: Open: Oficjalny film z 2001 roku 3:00 Oficjalny film letnich igrzysk olimpijskich:: Atlanta 1996 rok" (1) 5:00 ESPN - wielkie walki: Thomas Hearns Eurosport 8:30 YOZ - Youth Only Zone 9:00 Piłka nożna: Euro 2008 Show 9:30 Tenis ziemny: Turniej French Open w Paryżu 9:45 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Katalonii 10:15 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Katalonii 10:45 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Katalonii 12:00 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Katalonii 13:15 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Katalonii 15:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej French Open w Paryżu 18:30 Tenis ziemny: Turniej French Open w Paryżu 18:45 Kolarstwo: Wyścig Dauphiné Libéré 19:45 Weekend w sportach motorowych 20:00 Piłka nożna: Euro 2008 Show 20:15 Snooker 22:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej French Open w Paryżu 22:45 Tenis ziemny: Turniej French Open w Paryżu 23:00 Piłka nożna: Euro 2008 Show 23:30 Piłka nożna: Euro 2008 1:30 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 2 7:00 Snooker 10:00 Wiadomości weekendowe 10:30 Rugby: IRB Pacific Nations Cup 12:00 Rugby: IRB Pacific Nations Cup 13:00 Wiadomości weekendowe 13:30 Siatkówka plażowa: Zawody World Tour w Starych Jabłonkach 14:30 Viking 15:00 Siatkówka plażowa: Zawody World Tour w Starych Jabłonkach 16:00 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Katalonii 16:30 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Katalonii 17:30 Wiadomości weekendowe 18:00 Boks: Gala w Montrealu 20:00 Wiadomości weekendowe 20:30 Futbol australijski: Australian Football League 22:00 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Katalonii 23:00 Wiadomości weekendowe 23:15 Rugby: IRB Pacific Nations Cup 0:15 Wiadomości weekendowe Extreme Sports 6:00 Ride Guide Mountain Bike 2007 (10) 6:30 Concrete Carnage (3) 7:00 Suzuki BMX Masters 2007 (1) 7:30 Rebel TV (21) 8:00 Streetball Extreme: Zawody w Barcelonie (6) 9:00 Crossing Borders (1) 9:30 Pro Bull Riders 2008 (5) 10:30 Concrete Carnage (3) 11:00 Suzuki BMX Masters 2007 (1) 11:30 Rebel TV (21) 12:00 FIM World Motocross Championships 2007 (12) 13:00 Pro Bull Riders 2008 (5) 14:00 Ride Guide Mountain Bike 2007 (10) 14:30 Crossing Borders (1) 15:00 Wwe Raw (780) 16:00 Suzuki BMX Masters 2007 (1) 16:30 Rebel TV (21) 17:00 FIM World Motocross Championships 2007 (12) 18:00 Ride Guide Mountain Bike 2007 (10) 18:30 Crossing Borders (1) 19:00 Pro Bull Riders 2008 (5) 20:00 Carpe Diem 2 21:00 FIM World Motocross Championships 2007 (12) 22:00 The Ultimate Fighter - Series 2 (9) 23:00 The Ultimate Fighter - Series 2 (10) 0:00 Suzuki BMX Masters 2007 (1) 0:30 Rebel TV (21) 1:00 Concrete Carnage (3) 1:30 FIM World Motocross Championships 2007 (12) 2:30 Ride Guide Mountain Bike 2007 (10) 3:00 Crossing Borders (1) 3:30 Concrete Carnage (3) 4:00 Streetball Extreme: Zawody w Barcelonie (6) 5:00 Ride Guide Mountain Bike 2007 (10) 5:30 Crossing Borders (1) Filmbox 6:25 Szepty aniołów 8:00 Klątwa skorpiona 9:40 Fruwający wirus 11:25 9.11 13:45 Sprzedawcy 15:30 Przeprawa 17:10 Nie ukryjesz się przede mną 18:50 Klątwa skorpiona 20:30 Cop Land 22:30 Pan Ibrahim i kwiaty Koranu 0:00 Zawsze strzelaj dwa razy 1:35 Pulp Fiction 4:05 Wakacyjne party 5:30 Robinson Crusoe Filmbox Extra 6:10 Róg Brzeskiej i Capri 7:25 Muza 8:55 Karlsson z dachu 10:20 Szkoła stewardes 11:40 Mr. Bones 13:20 Marzyciel 15:00 Jak zabić psa sąsiada? 16:50 Jej Wysokość 18:30 Pokolenie P 20:00 Niewidoczni 21:45 Equilibrium 23:40 Wszystko o Adamie 1:20 Czas pijanych koni 2:45 Drobne wpadki 4:40 Pozostańmy przyjaciółmi Filmbox HD 7:30 Asterix i wikingowie 8:50 Frida 10:50 Igraszki losu 12:20 Pret-a-Porter 14:30 Książę i ja: Królewskie wesele 16:10 Marzyciel 17:50 Zatańcz ze mną 19:35 Mężczyzna moich marzeń 21:00 Tajniak z klasą 22:35 6. Batalion 0:35 Wszystko gra 2:35 Hotel śmierci 4:00 Tajniak z klasą 5:35 Dirty Dancing 2 Fox Life 8:10 Joe Milioner 2 (9) 9:10 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? 3 (22) 10:35 Być jak gwiazda: Jennifer Aniston (24) 11:00 Ally McBeal: Motyw przewodni (17) 12:00 Brzydula Betty 2: Rozmiar zero (11) 12:55 Joe Milioner 2 (10) 13:45 Proste życie (3) 14:15 Gej, zajęty czy do wzięcia? (3) 14:35 Ally McBeal: Pole gry (18) 15:30 Ally McBeal: Wszystkiego najlepszego (19) 16:25 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? 3 (23) 17:50 Być jak gwiazda: Ashlee Simpson (22) 18:15 Gej-radar 19:10 Will i Grace 8: Partner zbrodni (21) 19:35 Will i Grace 8: Siostra Karen (22) 20:05 America's Next Top Model 3: Dziewczyna, o której wszyscy myślą, że się zabija (5) 21:00 Dirty Sexy Money: Zegarek (9) 21:55 NY-LON: Miłość (7) 22:45 America's Next Top Model 3: Dziewczyna, która ma do czynienia z perwersją (6) 23:40 Las Vegas 3: Miłośnicy komiksu (9) 0:35 Dirt: Rewelacje rodzinne (4) 1:35 Agent w spódnicy 2: Amnezja (20) 2:25 Być jak gwiazda: Carson Kressley (25) HBO 6:00 Magia zmysłów 7:35 U progu sławy 9:35 V 2007 10:35 Czy dzieci pozwolą 12:10 Złodzieje z klasą 13:40 Skok 15:25 Głowa do góry 17:00 W blasku gwiazd 18:40 Przyjaciele z kasą 20:10 Niedzielna megapremiera: Jak wam się podoba 22:15 8 milimetrów 2 0:00 Sekrety i marzenia 1:45 Przed metą 3:40 Podniebna wojna 5:25 Na planie HBO 2 6:00 Biedni arystokraci 7:25 Aryjska para 9:20 RV: Szalone wakacje na kółkach 11:00 Mój pierwszy ślub 12:30 Scenariusz 14:05 Czas na mnie 15:45 Samotna matka i seks 17:15 Tylko ty 19:00 Grzanie ławy 20:25 Zawód zabójca 22:00 V jak Vendetta 0:10 Na stojaka! (206) 0:40 Capote 2:30 Ultraviolet 3:55 Na planie 4:25 Kontrowersyjna propozycja HBO Comedy 10:00 Pod jednym dachem 4 (9) 11:20 Na planie 11:45 Przewrotne szelmy 13:10 Bolly dublerka 14:55 Piraci z Karaibów: Skrzynia umarlaka 17:20 Przewrotne szelmy 18:45 Bolly dublerka 20:30 Premiera: Ekipa 3 (13) 20:55 Wycieczka szkolna 22:30 Kosmiczna mistyfikacja 0:05 Ekipa 3 (13) 0:30 Chłopiec na posyłki 2:10 Koszmarnie długa noc 3:40 Zakończenie programu History 6:20 Archiwum UFO 7:10 Ostatnie dni II wojny światowej (2/26) 8:00 Komety - prorocy zguby 9:50 Roswell: Final Declassification 10:40 Niebezpieczne przeprowadzki 11:30 Podniebne walki 12:20 Archiwum UFO 13:10 Ostatnie dni II wojny światowej (2/26) 14:00 Komety - prorocy zguby 15:50 Roswell: Final Declassification 16:40 Niebezpieczne przeprowadzki 17:30 Podniebne walki 18:20 Archiwum UFO 19:10 Ostatnie dni II wojny światowej (2/26) 20:00 Rozszyfrować przeszłość (1) 20:55 Sztuka tworzenia imperium 21:50 Dokopać się do prawdy 22:40 Zaginione światy 23:30 Wynalazki starożytności 0:20 Duchy historii 1:10 Tropiciele historii 2:00 Rozszyfrować przeszłość (1) 2:55 Sztuka tworzenia imperium 3:50 Dokopać się do prawdy 4:40 Zaginione światy 5:30 Wynalazki starożytności History HD 6:20 Amazońskie przygody 8:00 Podziemne miasta 8:55 Dokopać się do prawdy 9:50 Ciężarówką przez krainę lodu 10:40 Wszechświat 11:30 Wynalazki starożytności 12:20 Amazońskie przygody 14:00 Podziemne miasta 14:55 Dokopać się do prawdy 15:50 Ciężarówką przez krainę lodu 16:40 Wszechświat 17:30 Wynalazki starożytności 18:20 Amazońskie przygody 20:00 Rozszyfrować przeszłość 20:55 Krwawe diamenty 22:40 Sztuka tworzenia imperium 23:30 Barbarzyńcy 0:20 Ciężarówką przez krainę lodu 1:10 Przeprawa na "Mayflower" (1/3) 2:00 Rozszyfrować przeszłość 2:55 Krwawe diamenty 4:40 Sztuka tworzenia imperium 5:30 Barbarzyńcy Kino Polska 8:30 Bajki 8:35 Bajki: Opowiadania Muminków: Torebka Mamusi (9) 8:40 Bajki: Nowe przygody Misia Uszatka: Byłem tu pierwszy (1) 8:50 Bajki: Kochajmy straszydła: Turyści (5) 9:05 Rodzina do kina 9:10 Rodzina do kina: Podróż za jeden uśmiech: Grzybobranie (4/7) 9:45 Rodzina do kina: Podróż za jeden uśmiech: Królowa autostopu (5/7) 10:20 Rodzina do kina 10:25 Rodzina do kina: Gniewko, syn rybaka: Znak orła (2/5) 11:30 Rodzina do kina 11:35 Rodzina do kina: Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka 13:20 Rodzina do kina: PRL bez cenzury - Kronika na życzenie 13:25 Rodzina do kina: PKF 40A/65 13:35 Rodzina do kina: PKF 3A/71 13:50 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 13:55 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Dziewczyny do wzięcia 14:50 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Szansa dla dziewcząt i chłopców 15:10 Seans w Iluzjonie 15:15 Seans w Iluzjonie: Kronika PAT 15:25 Seans w Iluzjonie: Komentarz: Stanisław Janicki 15:40 Seans w Iluzjonie: Fredek uszczęśliwia świat 17:00 Seans w Iluzjonie: Władysław Starewicz 17:35 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 17:40 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Obrazki z życia 19:05 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 19:10 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Droga: Stan wyjątkowy (6-ost.) 20:10 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 20:15 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Słodkie oczy 21:20 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 21:25 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Dekalog 10 22:25 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 22:30 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Planeta Krawiec 0:00 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Dane do życiorysu 0:20 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Prekursor 0:40 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 0:45 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Obrazki z życia 2:05 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Polska 1974 2:20 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Dobra robota 2:35 Zakończenie programu Kuchnia TV 7:00 Telesprzedaż 8:00 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Gwatemalski sernik (14) 8:05 Hoduj zieleninę z Sophie: Karczoch, kard i szparagi (5) 8:30 Gotuj z Kuroniem 4: Baranina z 40 ząbkami czosnku (1) 8:55 Para w kuchni 2: Wina na co dzień - Tomasz Prange-Barczyński (11) 9:25 Rozszyfrować Ferrana Adrię 10:15 Mondovino: Pax Panoramix (4) 11:15 Szefowie kuchni 2 (12) 11:45 Sobota w kuchni: Gino D'Acampo i Rachel Allen (56) 12:15 Przepis na sukces: Bokser zakłada bistro (10) 12:40 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Gwatemalski sernik (14) 12:45 Gotuj z Kuroniem 4: Baranina z 40 ząbkami czosnku (1) 13:15 Kogel-mogel (24) 13:25 Antony w Maroku: Drób (6) 13:50 Grillowanie z Ainsleyem od A do Z: Tajlandia (4) 14:20 Gary Rhodes w Zjednoczonym Królestwie Smaku: Hereford (10) 14:55 Hell's Kitchen (8) 15:40 Szef kuchni!: Niebezpieczne związki (15) 16:10 Dietosfera (8) 16:40 Przepis na sukces: Bokser zakłada bistro (10) 17:05 Szefowie kuchni 2 (12) 17:35 I ty możesz zostać mistrzem: Mistrz w pieczeniu kasztanów (24) 17:50 Kogel-mogel (24) 18:00 Na kolacji u arystokracji (10) 18:30 Restauracja Jamiego - Australia (8) 19:20 Czyje przyjęcie wygra najwięcej? (13) 19:50 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Polenta u babci (8) 20:00 I ty możesz zostać mistrzem: Mistrz w pieczeniu kasztanów (24) 20:10 Kudłacze na motorach: Si i Dave w Meksyku (1) 20:45 Kylie Kwong: Moje Chiny: Hong Kong (2) 21:10 Słodko-gorzka historia łakoci: Rozkoszne okazje (4-ost.) 22:00 Czego nie wiecie o...: Cukier (10) 22:30 Kucharze świata (1) 23:00 Mondovino: Via Appia (5) 0:00 Moja restauracja górą 2 (8) 0:45 Na kolacji u arystokracji (10) 1:15 Na słodko: Kawa (27) 1:40 Kogel-mogel (24) 1:50 Słodki drań 2: Ekspresowe (5) 2:15 Sobota w kuchni: John Torode i Merrilees Parker (55) 2:40 Para w kuchni 2: Wina na co dzień - Tomasz Prange-Barczyński (11) 3:10 Czyje przyjęcie wygra najwięcej? (13) 3:40 Szefowie kuchni 2 (12) 4:10 Bosonoga Contessa: Przyjęcie dla dzieci (38) 4:35 Para w kuchni: Chilli (23) 5:35 Gotuj z Kuroniem 3: Zupa kuroniówka (1) 6:00 Zakończenie programu Mezzo 5:00 Divertimezzo 10:00 Maurice Durufle: Requiem 10:45 Orlando di Lasso: Requiem na 4 głosy 11:15 Claudio Monteverdi: 'Vespro della Beata Vergine' 12:55 Bornus Consort 13:30 Divertimezzo 17:00 'Taniec' 18:00 Portrety: Lucinda Childs 19:00 Młodzi wirtuozi: S. Tiempo, A. i M. Lovett, K. Lechner 20:00 Frank Bridge: Sonata d-moll na wiolonczelę i fortepian 20:30 Leos Janacek: 'Katia Kabanowa' 22:10 Muzyczne południe 2001 22:25 Kwartet Zemlinskiego na Festiwalu Radia Francuskiego w Montpellier, 2004 23:25 Maraton muzyczny: Młode talenty czeskie 0:05 Jazz i inna muzyka ze świata 1:05 Divertimezzo 2:00 Wieczór specjalny z Frankiem Sinatrą (2) 3:00 Divertimezzo 4:00 Zaśpiewam dla ciebie MGM HD 6:45 Kuzyn z Ameryki 8:15 Charlie Chan i klątwa Dragon Queen 9:50 W kręgu miłości 11:35 Kuzyn z Ameryki 13:05 Niesamowite przygody Super Dave'a 14:35 Mrożony mąż 16:05 Sprzedawca cadillaców 17:40 Odlotowa dziewczyna 19:25 Gang Spikes'a 21:00 Charlie Chan i klątwa Dragon Queen 22:35 Amerykańskie smoki 0:15 Laleczka Chucky 1:40 Siła witalna 3:35 Straceńcy 5:15 Zakończenie programu MiniMini 6:00 Kacze opowieści 3 (5) 6:25 Milton Mikroskopek (22) 6:30 Tabaluga 3 (11) 6:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (24) 7:05 Mój mały kucyk (17) 7:30 Witaj, Franklin (21) 7:55 Lisek Pablo (19) 8:00 Noddy (26) 8:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku (16) 8:15 Blanka (16) 8:25 Świnka Peppa (30) 8:30 Pingu 6 (17) 8:40 SamSam (16) 8:50 Rumcajs (11) 9:00 Zdjęciaki 2 (55) 9:05 Strażak Sam (10) 9:20 Listonosz Pat 5, 6 (8) 9:35 Luluś (8) 9:45 Bracia koala (57) 10:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (42) 10:25 Globtroter Grover (4) 10:30 Klaun Kiri (4) 10:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (4) 11:00 Noddy (25) 11:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku (15) 11:15 Blanka (15) 11:25 Świnka Peppa (29) 11:30 Pingu 6 (16) 11:40 SamSam (15) 11:50 Rumcajs (10) 12:00 Śniegusie (10) 12:05 Elmo i magia gotowania 13:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (26) 13:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (39) 13:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (8) 14:00 Kacze opowieści 3 (4) 14:25 Milton Mikroskopek (21) 14:30 Tabaluga 3 (10) 14:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (23) 15:05 Mój mały kucyk (16) 15:30 Witaj, Franklin (20) 15:55 Lisek Pablo (18) 16:00 Zdjęciaki 2 (54) 16:05 Strażak Sam (9) 16:20 Listonosz Pat 5, 6 (7) 16:35 Luluś (7) 16:45 Bracia koala (56) 17:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (41) 17:25 Globtroter Grover (3) 17:30 Klaun Kiri (3) 17:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (3) 18:00 Nurkuj, Olly (10) 18:25 Śniegusie (11) 18:30 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (47) 18:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (17) 19:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (1) 19:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (40) 19:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (9) 20:00 Zakończenie programu MTV Polska 6:00 Starter 9:00 Made 10:00 Date My Mom 11:00 Moje supersłodkie urodziny 12:00 Życie Ryana 12:30 Króliczki Playboya 13:00 Greek 13:30 Bazar MTV 14:00 MTV Dismissed 16:00 Efekt Eks 16:30 Pimp My Ride 17:30 Penetratorzy 18:00 Re-kreacje 18:30 Moje supersłodkie urodziny 19:30 Uparty jak Hogan 20:30 Penetratorzy 21:00 Rock Am Ring 2008 Live 23:00 Koty obiboki 23:30 Alt.mtv 0:00 MTV Rocks 0:30 Superrock 1:00 Don't kill the music National Geographic Channel 6:00 Groźne żywioły: Tsunami 7:00 Okrutna planeta 8:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Zjawiska nadprzyrodzone 9:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Potwory z jezior 10:00 Twój ślad na ziemi 11:00 Ekologiczne wynalazki: Ciężarówka napędzana drewnem 12:00 Małpa geniuszem 13:00 Strażnicy przyrody: Polska 14:00 Tajemnice Stonehenge 16:00 Wielki Mur Chiński: Najeźdźcy z północy 17:00 Wielki Mur Chiński: W obronie smoka 18:00 W Zakazanym Mieście: Tajemnice 19:00 Premiera: Ekologiczne wynalazki: Morska siła 20:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Superwieża w Szanghaju 21:00 Premiera: Katastrofa w przestworzach: Południowa burza 22:00 Najcięższe więzienia w Stanach: Skazańcy skuci łańcuchami 23:00 Najgroźniejszy gang Ameryki 0:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Południowa burza 1:00 Najcięższe więzienia w Stanach: Skazańcy skuci łańcuchami 2:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Superwieża w Szanghaju 3:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Południowa burza 4:00 Najcięższe więzienia w Stanach: Skazańcy skuci łańcuchami 5:00 Najgroźniejszy gang Ameryki nSport 8:00 Dogrywka 9:00 Serwis 9:05 Euro 2008 poranek 11:00 Serwis 11:05 Polowanie: Radosław Gilewicz 11:30 Zagraj to jeszcze raz 12:00 Serwis 12:05 Dookoła sportu 13:00 Serwis 13:10 Legia - stawka większa niż mecz 13:30 Przed startem - Pekin 2008 14:00 Serwis 14:10 Sport motorowy: X-Fighters 15:00 Serwis 15:05 Futbolissimo: Radosław Gilewicz 15:30 Polowanie 16:00 Serwis 16:30 Jeździectwo: France Galop 17:00 Serwis 17:05 Piłka nożna: Euro 2008 18:00 Serwis 18:05 Dogrywka 19:00 Serwis 19:10 Mój sport, moje życie: Marek Kondrat 20:00 Piłka nożna: Euro 2008 20:45 Euro od kuchni 21:00 Serwis 21:05 Przed startem - Pekin 2008 21:30 Piłka nożna: Euro 2008 21:45 Euro od kuchni 22:00 Serwis 22:10 Polowanie: Radosław Gilewicz 22:30 Piłka nożna: Euro 2008 0:00 Jeździectwo: France Galop 0:30 Mój sport, moje życie: Marek Kondrat 1:30 Pasmo powtórkowe Planete 5:45 Przyroda i podróże: Szlakiem dzikiej przyrody: Nurkowanie z manatami (9/13) 6:15 Przyroda i podróże: Szlakiem dzikiej przyrody: Appalachy (10/13) 6:45 Przyroda i podróże: Szlakiem dzikiej przyrody: Nurkowanie i żeglowanie na Outer Banks (11/13) 7:15 Lotnictwo: Samoloty wojskowe na świecie: Vickers Wellington (9/17) 8:15 Przyroda i podróże: "Groźny". Podwodne znalezisko 8:50 Przyroda i podróże: Szlakiem dzikiej przyrody: Na rowerze śladami Wikingów (13-ost.) 9:20 Nasza planeta: Jak świat długi i szeroki: Republika Południowej Afryki (12/17) 10:15 Nasza planeta: Jak świat długi i szeroki: Floryda (13/17) 11:15 Mała planeta: Rodziny na świecie: Rosja (13/18) 11:50 Mała planeta: Rodziny na świecie: Stany Zjednoczone (11/18) 12:25 Nasza planeta: Jak świat długi i szeroki: Las Vegas (7/17) 13:20 Nasza planeta: Jak świat długi i szeroki: Mikronezja (1/17) 14:20 Historia: Miejsca w pamięci: Carnac (4/13) 15:15 Portrety: Bunt i wieczność. Arthur Rimbaud 16:20 Nasza planeta: Kilimandżaro. Na dachu Afryki 17:05 Portrety: Emerson. Myśliciel z Ameryki 18:05 Portrety: Ikonoklaści: Grazer i Redstone (2/5) 18:50 Filmowe dochodzenia: Orwell przewraca się w grobie 20:45 Premiera. Lotnictwo: Samoloty wojskowe na świecie: Dowództwo Obrony Wybrzeża (10/17) 21:45 Premiera. Lotnictwo: Samoloty wojskowe na świecie: Messerschmitt Bf 109 (11/17) 22:50 Społeczeństwo: Ron Haviv. Wolny strzelec na polu bitwy 23:50 Filmowe dochodzenia: Nie mówcie mojej mamie, że jestem w Korei Północnej 0:45 Filmowe dochodzenia: Monachium 1972. Kulisy zamachu 1:30 Historia: Miejsca w pamięci: Carcassonne (7/13) 2:25 Nasza planeta: Jak świat długi i szeroki: Szanghaj (2/17) 3:20 Nasza planeta: Jak świat długi i szeroki: Chile (3/17) Podróże TV 7:00 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 9:00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 9:05 Europa - Kreta 9:30 Last Minute 9:35 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 10:00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 10:05 Turystyka i biznes 10:30 Last Minute 10:35 Podróżne tematy 11:00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 11:05 Europa - Egipt 11:30 Last Minute 11:35 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 12:00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 12:05 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 12:30 Last Minute 12:35 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 13:00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 13:05 Karaiby 13:30 Last Minute 13:35 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 14:00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 14:05 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 14:30 Last Minute 14:35 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 15:00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 15:05 Europa - Portugalia 15:30 Last Minute 15:35 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 16:00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 16:05 Oferty pod lupą 16:30 Last Minute 16:35 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 17:00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 17:05 Europa - Zakynthos 17:30 Last Minute 17:35 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 18:00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 18:05 Europa - Rodos 18:30 Last Minute 18:35 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 19:00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 19:05 Afryka Północna - Tunezja 19:30 Last Minute 19:35 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 20:00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 20:05 Egzotycznie niskie ceny 21:00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 21:05 Europa - Egipt 21:30 Last Minute 21:35 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 22:00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 22:05 Europa - Turcja 22:30 Last Minute 22:35 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 23:00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 23:05 Podróże TV nocą Polonia 1 6:35 Bia (64/65) 6:55 Księga dżungli (27/52) 7:20 Bill Cosby Show (10/39) 8:00 Top Shop 17:00 Klasa III c (8/11) 18:00 Zdrowy puls 18:15 Dom, w którym straszy 19:50 Gigi (52/65) 20:20 Księga dżungli 22:15 Ukryta kamera 22:45 Erotyczna giełda 23:00 Amatorki 23:20 Erotyczna ruletka 23:35 Nocne perwersje 23:40 Zaniedbywane 23:50 Amore TV 0:00 Spoty 0:10 Walentina zaprasza 0:30 Mandarino 0:45 Reflex 0:55 Zaniedbywana mężatka 1:00 Sexy galaxy 1:10 News 1:15 Dziewczyny z twojej okolicy 1:25 Polskie Foki 1:45 Giełda kontaktów 2:00 Anonse 2:40 Spoty 3:00 Amatorki 3:20 Eurocast 5:20 Zakończenie programu Polsat 2 6:00 Wydarzenia 6:30 Oblicza Ameryki 7:00 Kalejdoskop tygodnia 7:30 Samo życie (1084) 8:00 Samo życie (1085) 8:30 Samo życie (1086) 9:00 Samo życie (1087) 9:30 Samo życie (1088) 10:00 Program sportowy 12:00 Przebojowe dzieci 13:00 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Piórkowska (76) 13:30 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Kumulacja (77) 14:00 Tango z aniołem: Przejście (36) 15:00 Eureko, ja to wiem! 16:00 Zostać miss (6) 17:00 Dziki 2. Pojedynek: Magiczne źródełko (15) 18:00 Tylko miłość (36) 19:00 Będziesz moja (5) 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Przebojowe dzieci 21:45 Liga Mistrzów Śmiechu 22:30 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Kryminal tango (272) 23:30 Tylko miłość (36) 0:30 Program sportowy 2:30 Wydarzenia 3:15 Mamuśki (15) 3:45 Mamuśki (16) 4:15 Oblicza Ameryki 5:00 Nasze dzieci Polsat Sport 6:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Pekinie 8:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Pekinie 10:00 Siatkówka plażowa: Turniej World Tour w Starych Jabłonkach 13:40 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata 15:50 Żużel: 1. liga polska 18:00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Kanady 19:00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Kanady 21:00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Kanady 22:00 Piłka ręczna kobiet: Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy 0:10 Piłka nożna: Euro 2008 1:10 Zakończenie programu Religia TV 7:00 Telesklep 8:00 Nowy Testament: Skarb w niebie (16) 8:30 Maryja - twoja matka 9:00 Nieznani - zapomniani (32) 9:30 Bez kadzidła (1) 10:00 W okolice Stwórcy. Lednica 2000 10:30 Bez kadzidła (34) 11:00 Nabożeństwo Prawdziwego Oblicza. 12. Ogólnopolskie Spotkanie Młodzieży Lednica 2000 12:00 Szaleńcy Pana Boga (16) 12:45 Anielska kuchnia (31) 13:00 Między sklepami (34) 14:00 Skalpel i dusza (34) 14:30 Kruchta kulturalna (34) 15:00 Ojciec Pio (1/2) 16:50 Budda - Jak zmienić świat 17:30 Podstawy wiary: Buddyzm (5/7) 18:00 Tamtego dnia w Nazarecie. Historia Kościoła (19) 18:30 Tamtego dnia w Nazarecie. Historia Kościoła (20) 19:00 Katedry (1) 20:00 Między sklepami (34) 21:00 Anielska kuchnia (30) 21:15 Nieznani - zapomniani (31) 21:45 Skalpel i dusza (34) 22:15 Szaleńcy Pana Boga (16) 23:05 Kruchta kulturalna (34) 23:35 Rozmównica (159) 0:55 Zakończenie programu Sci-Fi Channel 9:00 Mroczny anioł: Powstanie (13) 10:00 Mroczny anioł: Dzieciaki są w porząsiu (14) 11:00 Angel: Ona (13) 12:00 Angel: Syn marnotrawny (15) 13:00 Enterprise: Uszkodzenie (19) 14:00 Enterprise: W zapomnieniu (20) 15:00 Czarodziejki: Miłość nie wybiera (5) 16:00 Czarodziejki: Moje czarodziejki (6) 17:00 Futurama: Planeta robotów (5) 17:30 Futurama: Złote rybki (6) 18:00 Futurama: Moje trzy słońca (7) 18:30 Futurama: Wielka bryła odpadów (8) 19:00 Firefly: Napad na pociąg (1) 20:00 Firefly: Zasadzka (2) 21:00 Danika 23:00 Jaskinia diabła 1:00 Czarodziejki: Miłość nie wybiera (5) 2:00 Czarodziejki: Moje czarodziejki (6) 3:00 Zakończenie programu Sportklub 5:00 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 8:00 Snooker: Premier League Snooker 2007 10:00 Mango 11:00 Siatkówka kobiet: Montreux Volley Masters 2008 13:00 Bayern TV 13:30 Siatkówka kobiet: Montreux Volley Masters 2008 15:30 World Strongest Man 16:00 Siatkówka kobiet: Montreux Volley Masters 2008 18:00 Siatkówka kobiet: Montreux Volley Masters 2008 20:00 World Strongest Man 21:00 Piłka nożna: Liga brazylijska 23:00 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 2:00 Piłka nożna: Liga brazylijska 3:45 World Strongest Man Sportklub+ 6:45 Siatkówka kobiet: Montreux Volley Masters 2008 8:45 Siatkówka kobiet: Montreux Volley Masters 2008 10:45 Siatkówka kobiet: Montreux Volley Masters 2008 12:45 Mango 14:00 Zimowe X Games 2008 15:00 Lekkoatletyka: Mityng w Kaunas 17:45 Pływanie: Mare Nostrum w Monte Carlo 19:15 Kręgle: IWO TenPin 2008 20:15 Lekkoatletyka: Mityng w Kassel 23:00 Kręgle: World TenPin 0:00 Zimowe X Games 2008 1:00 Pływanie: Mare Nostrum w Monte Carlo 2:45 Zimowe X Games 2008 3:45 Bayern TV 4:15 Kręgle: IWO TenPin 2008 Superstacja 8:00 Dziennik 8:15 Weekend 9:00 Dziennik 9:15 Weekend 10:00 Dziennik 10:15 Weekend 11:00 Dziennik 11:15 Weekend 12:00 Dziennik 12:10 Salon polityczny 13:00 Dziennik 13:10 Puszka Paradowskiej 14:00 Dziennik 14:15 Weekend 15:00 Dziennik 15:10 Czarno na białym 15:15 Weekend 16:00 Dziennik 16:10 Słoń a sprawa polska 17:00 Dziennik 17:15 Weekend 17:35 Mile widziani 17:50 Weekend 18:00 Dziennik 18:10 Salon polityczny 18:15 Weekend 19:00 Dziennik 19:10 Tydzień... zleciał! 20:00 Dziennik 20:10 Salon polityczny 20:15 Bez ograniczeń 21:00 Dziennik 21:10 Słoń a sprawa polska 22:00 Dziennik 22:10 Puszka Paradowskiej 23:00 Dziennik 23:10 Słoń a sprawa polska 23:15 Finał dnia 0:00 Dziennik 0:30 Nocne pasmo powtórkowe TCM 6:50 Chartum 8:55 Gladiatorzy 10:25 Listonosz i rabusie 11:55 Więzienny rock 13:30 Kosmiczni piraci 15:00 Długi tydzień w Parkman 17:15 Karnawał w Teksasie 18:30 Hakerzy 20:15 Za kulisami: Agnieszka Holland 21:00 Lenny 22:55 Duch 1:00 Lenny 3:00 Hakerzy 4:50 Rada nadzorcza Tele 5 6:35 Jeździec srebrnej szabli (19/52) 7:00 Telezakupy 9:00 Bajka za bajką (3/26) 9:35 Bajka za bajką (4/26) 10:10 Akademia fitnessu i kulturystyki 10:35 Finanse Niuanse 11:00 Plusy dodatnie, plusy ujemne 11:55 Buon Appetito! 3 12:55 Akwanauci (30/46) 13:25 Dostrzec miłość 15:25 Straż graniczna (19/24) 15:55 Straż graniczna (20/24) 16:20 Mumbo Jumbo 18:10 Pomoc domowa 20:00 Końcowe odliczanie 21:55 W granicach prawa (4/13) 23:00 Najgorszy seks w życiu (6/10) 23:30 Strongman (2/4) 0:00 Eliksir miłości 1:30 Rybia nocka ZigZap/Hyper 6:00 Zakręceni gliniarze: Choo choo kochanie (22) 6:25 Klub Winx 3: Furia (14) 6:50 ZOOM 7:15 Zoey 101: Loli podoba się Chase (21) 7:40 Aparatka: Pierwszy papieros (52) 8:05 Kod Lyoko 3: Bezcielesność (10) 8:30 6 w pracy 6 (13) 9:05 Zakręceni gliniarze: M jak melodia (23) 9:30 Młodzi mistrzowie Shaolin (5) 9:55 Trollz: Topaz szaleje 10:20 Bratz 2: Egzamin (5) 10:45 Gwiazda od zaraz 3: Będzie co ma być (5) 11:10 Ruby Gloom: Czas leci (16) 11:40 Bratz: Opowieści niesamowite 13:05 Krewni i znajomi królika 13:30 Świat Raven: Pan Doskonały (29) 13:55 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Wielka miłość (70) 14:20 Brejk 14:30 Brejk: Młodzi mistrzowie Shaolin (24) 14:55 Brejk 15:05 Brejk: Na wysokiej fali (12) 15:30 Brejk 15:40 Brejk: Zagubieni z lotu 29: O włos (25) 16:05 Brejk 16:10 Histeria: Program Thomasa Jaffersona (28) 16:35 Pinky i Mózg: Mówiący posąg (12) 17:00 Sushi Pack (20) 17:07 Freakazoid 2: Freakazoid chrzestny (1) 17:30 Kod Lyoko 3: Potrójny kłopot (11) 17:55 6 w pracy 6 (1) 18:35 W pułapce czasu (32) 18:45 Wielka płyta 19:15 Ruby Gloom: Szczęściarz (17) 19:40 Dziewczyny i miłość: Kukułka w gnieździe (7) 20:05 Świat Raven: Bez odwrotu (30) 20:30 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Wielka miłość (71) 21:00 HYPER - PROGRAM POŚWIĘCONY GROM KOMPUTEROWYM: Tsubasa Chronicle (17) 21:30 Fresh Air: Mass Effect 22:00 Review Territory 22:30 Ściągawki 22:45 Z wizytą w EA Sports Vancouver 23:15 Tsubasa Chronicle (16) 23:45 Game Play 0:00 Klipy 0:30 Hyper Classic 1:00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Travel & Living 6:00 Targ kulinarnych cudów (5) 6:25 Targ kulinarnych cudów (6) 6:50 Wyszukane smaki: Anatomia: 1 (José Andrés) 7:15 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Francja (1) 7:40 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Francja (2) 8:05 Święto smakoszy - Kanada (3) 8:30 Święto smakoszy - Kanada (4) 9:00 Regionalne przysmaki z Joan Cusack: Austria 9:55 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Rosja 10:50 Królowie koktajli: Budapeszt 11:15 Królowie koktajli: Londyn 11:45 Targ kulinarnych cudów (5) 12:10 Targ kulinarnych cudów (6) 12:40 Wyszukane smaki: Anatomia: 1 (José Andrés) 13:05 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Francja (1) 13:35 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Francja (2) 14:05 Święto smakoszy - Kanada (3) 14:30 Święto smakoszy - Kanada (4) 15:00 Regionalne przysmaki z Joan Cusack: Austria 15:55 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Rosja 16:50 Królowie koktajli: Budapeszt 17:15 Królowie koktajli: Londyn 17:45 Targ kulinarnych cudów (5) 18:10 Targ kulinarnych cudów (6) 18:40 Wyszukane smaki: Anatomia: 1 (José Andrés) 19:05 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Francja (1) 19:35 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Francja (2) 20:05 Święto smakoszy - Kanada (3) 20:30 Święto smakoszy - Kanada (4) 21:00 Wielkie projekty (11) 21:55 Miami Ink - studio tatuażu: Twarde warunki 22:45 Operacje plastyczne: Chcę być piękna 23:35 Hotele dla dwojga: Szanghaj 0:00 Petra Nemcova o życiu modelki: Początki kariery 1:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Kalifornia - Thorntree Drive 2:00 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Korea 3:00 World Café - Azja: Bali 3:30 World Café - Azja: Penang 4:00 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Bombaj 5:00 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista (3) 5:30 Nad brzegiem morza: Argentyna Travel Channel 6:00 Obieżyświat: Maroko (2) 7:00 Gniewna Planeta: Wrzące jezioro 7:30 Travel 2008: Czerwiec 8:00 Podróże kolejami szwajcarskimi: Kolej Jungfrau (2) 9:00 Nie zapomnij paszportu: Galapagos 10:00 Z Budapesztu do Bamako 2008: Zagubieni na Węgrzech 10:30 Z Budapesztu do Bamako 2008: Przetrwać w Maroku 11:00 Luksusowe podróże - najlepsze programy: Londyn (2) 11:30 Luksusowe podróże Varuna Sharmy: Hongkong (2) 12:00 Obieżyświat: Wspaniałe plemiona 13:00 Niezwykłe podróże kolejami Australii: Australia 14:00 Najważniejsze wyścigi motocyklowe na świecie: Pustynie Ameryki 15:00 Imprezy z przewodnikiem: Czerwiec 15:30 Na rozdrożach Afryki: Kenia 16:00 Taksówką za 100 dolarów: San Francisco, Marrakesz 16:30 Od Pekinu do Paryża: Najtrudniejszy dzień 17:00 Travel 2008: Czerwiec 17:30 Wkrótce otwarcie!: Nowy Orlean - "Cochon" 18:00 Obieżyświat: Wielkie podróże (2) 19:00 Gniewna Planeta: Wrzące jezioro 19:30 Australijskie podróże (1) 20:00 Jedzenie i wino - zaprasza Varun Sharma (1) 21:00 Podróż w świat wina - Australia: Region Barossa 21:30 Travel 2008: Czerwiec 22:00 Obieżyświat: Maroko (2) 23:00 Gniewna Planeta: Wrzące jezioro 23:30 Z Budapesztu do Bamako 2008: Mauretania - burza piaskowa w jaskini lwa 0:00 Taksówką za 100 dolarów: Petersburg, Santiago 0:30 Wspaniałe wyprawy: Irlandia 1:00 Najważniejsze wyścigi motocyklowe na świecie: Amerykańska autostrada nr 1 2:00 Obieżyświat: Wielkie podróże (2) 3:00 Gniewna Planeta: Wrzące jezioro 3:30 Australijskie podróże (1) 4:00 Jedzenie i wino - zaprasza Varun Sharma (1) 5:00 Podróż w świat wina - Australia: Region Barossa 5:30 Travel 2008: Czerwiec TV 1000 6:00 Miejsce na ziemi 8:00 Operacja "Słoń" 10:00 Kwaśne pomarańcze 12:00 Chwasty 14:20 Bye Bye, Love 16:10 Twoja niewierna 18:00 Kochanie, zwiększyłem dzieciaki 20:00 Samoloty, pociągi i samochody 22:00 Raj odzyskany 0:00 After party 2:00 Journal Intime en Asie 4:00 Bogate biedaki 5:59 Zakończenie programu TV Biznes 7:00 Flesz - wiadomości 7:10 Program publicystyczny 7:30 Flesz - wiadomości 7:40 Biznes tydzień 8:00 Flesz - wiadomości 8:10 Program publicystyczny 8:30 Flesz - wiadomości 8:40 Program publicystyczny 9:00 Flesz - wiadomości 9:10 Polscy milionerzy 9:30 Flesz - wiadomości 9:40 Auto-zwiad 10:00 Flesz - wiadomości 10:10 Błękitna kropka 10:30 Flesz - wiadomości 10:40 Style i biznes 11:00 Flesz - wiadomości 11:10 e-Biznes 11:20 Program publicystyczny 11:30 Flesz - wiadomości 11:40 Magazyn jeździecki 12:00 Flesz - wiadomości 12:10 Eurolinia plus 12:20 Program publicystyczny 12:30 Flesz - wiadomości 12:40 Auto-zwiad 13:00 Flesz - wiadomości 13:10 Projekt X 13:30 Flesz - wiadomości 13:40 Projekt X 14:00 Flesz - wiadomości 14:10 Style i biznes 14:30 Flesz - wiadomości 14:40 Nie daj się fiskusowi 15:00 Flesz - wiadomości 15:10 Konsensus 15:30 Flesz - wiadomości 15:40 Finanse osobiste 16:00 Flesz - wiadomości 16:10 Polscy milionerzy 16:30 Flesz - wiadomości 16:40 e-Biznes 17:00 Flesz - wiadomości 17:10 Błękitna kropka 17:30 Flesz - wiadomości 17:40 Magazyn jeździecki 18:00 Flesz - wiadomości 18:10 Finanse osobiste 18:30 Flesz - wiadomości 18:40 Ruch w nieruchomościach 19:00 Flesz - wiadomości 19:10 Eurolinia plus 19:30 Flesz - wiadomości 19:40 Poradnik bankowy 20:00 Flesz - wiadomości 20:05 Projekt X 20:30 Flesz - wiadomości 20:35 Projekt X 21:00 Flesz - wiadomości 21:10 Auto-zwiad 21:30 Flesz - wiadomości 21:40 Magazyn jeździecki 22:00 Flesz - wiadomości 22:10 Polscy milionerzy 22:30 Flesz - wiadomości 22:40 Program publicystyczny 23:00 Flesz - wiadomości 23:10 Błękitna kropka 23:30 Flesz - wiadomości 23:40 Eurolinia plus 0:00 Flesz - wiadomości 0:10 Magazyn jeździecki 0:30 Projekt X 0:50 Projekt X TV Puls 6:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 7:00 Obieżyświat: Wyspy Oceanu Indyjskiego (7/26) 8:00 Niedzielnik 9:00 Autostrada do nieba (110) 10:00 Hollywood Safari (20) 11:00 Puls tygodnia 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:30 Kaczor Daffy: Fantastyczna wyspa 14:00 Ale numer! 14:30 Uwaga, żarty 15:00 Amazing Race - Niesamowity wyścig (3) 16:00 Falcon Beach 18:00 Reporterzy 18:30 Puls raport 18:50 Pogoda 18:55 Sport 19:00 Najgorszy polski kierowca 2 20:00 Niechęć anioła 22:00 Puls raport 22:25 Pogoda 22:30 Sport 22:35 Zabójcza kampania 0:30 Puls tygodnia 1:30 Reporterzy 2:00 Hollywood Safari (20) 3:00 Zakończenie programu TVN 24 7:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:55 Kawa na ławę 11:38 Loża prasowa 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 13:45 Progr@m 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 14:45 Nieruchomości 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 15:45 Ostatnie piętro 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 16:45 Świat reporterów 17:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 17:10 Prosto z Polski 17:30 Publiczna.tv 18:30 Serwis informacyjny 18:35 Kalejdoskop tygodnia 19:00 Firma 19:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 19:45 Portfel 20:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 20:10 Prosto z Polski 20:30 Raport wieczorny 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 21:30 Eurocafe 21:40 Serwis informacyjny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe 23:00 Serwis informacyjny 23:15 Eurocafe 23:30 Serwis informacyjny 0:00 Ostatnie piętro 0:20 Supermeteo 0:30 Serwis sportowy 0:40 Wydanie drugie, poprawione 1:00 Supermeteo 1:10 Magazyn 24 godziny 2:00 Kawa na ławę 2:36 Loża prasowa 3:15 Progr@m 3:30 Supermeteo 3:40 Wydanie drugie, poprawione 4:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 4:50 Świat reporterów 5:00 Supermeteo 5:10 Nieruchomości TVN 7 5:30 Telesklep 7:05 Wyścig po kasę 8:05 Detektyw Monk (14) 9:05 Wiercipięta 10:50 Plotkara (9) 11:50 Chuck (9) 12:50 Serce siostry 15:05 Columbo (2/8) 16:40 Wojna pokus 19:05 Na celowniku (9) 20:05 Klejnoty (1/2) 22:40 Detektyw Monk (14) 23:40 Przed zachodem słońca 1:15 Wróżki 2:20 Laski na czacie 3:50 Zakończenie programu TVN CNBC Biznes 8:00 Reporterzy 9:00 Zrozumieć świat 10:00 Ostatnie piętro 10:30 Inwestuj! 11:00 Goście TVN CNBC Biznes 11:30 Fundusze dla zuchwałych 12:00 Praca 12:30 Marketing&PR 13:00 Goście TVN CNBC Biznes 13:30 Program 14:00 Golf.pl 14:30 Cywilne na co dzień 15:00 Nieruchomości 15:30 Reporterzy 16:30 Firma 17:00 Praca 17:30 Marketing&PR 18:00 Golf.pl 18:30 Goście TVN CNBC Biznes 19:00 Cywilne na co dzień 19:30 Portfel 20:00 Fundusze dla zuchwałych 20:30 Goście TVN CNBC Biznes 21:00 Program 21:30 Ostatnie piętro 22:00 Zrozumieć świat 23:00 Reporterzy TVN Style 6:00 Telezakupy 7:45 Miasto kobiet 8:30 Prywatny instruktor tańca 9:05 Nianiu, na pomoc! 2 (2) 9:50 Magiel towarzyski 10:30 Po mojemu - Wojciech Cejrowski 11:00 Agentka do zadań specjalnych 11:30 SOS Uroda 12:00 Lekcja stylu 3 12:30 Perfekcyjna pani domu 3 (7) 13:30 Nigella ekspresowo 14:05 Miasto kobiet 15:00 Zaklinacze wnętrz 2 15:30 Monarchia (6-ost.) 16:30 Agentka do zadań specjalnych 17:00 Czas na herbatę 17:10 Prywatny instruktor tańca 17:40 Uwaga, faceci! 2 (9) 18:30 Magiel towarzyski 19:10 Jak dobrze wyglądać nago 19:40 Telewizja od kuchni - flash 20:00 Hotel Babylon (9) 21:00 Taka miłość się nie zdarza: Irena Jarocka 21:30 Monarchia (6-ost.) 22:30 Zaklinacze wnętrz 2 23:00 Zdrowie na obcasach 23:30 W roli głównej: Bożena Dykiel 0:00 Seks - jak to jest po ślubie 0:55 Co za tydzień 1:15 Telezakupy 2:15 Te koszmarne nastolatki, wyprowadzam się! 3:05 Poznaj moich rodziców 3:30 Grunt to zdrowie 3:55 Ona czyli ja 4:20 Szkoła randkowania 4:55 Zakończenie programu TVN Turbo 6:00 Telezakupy 7:00 Test 300 7:30 Motoszoł 8:30 Szkoła Auto 8:45 Gadżet Lab 9:30 Operacja Tuning 10:00 Jazda polska 10:30 Legendy PRL 2 11:00 Policyjne taśmy 3 11:30 Uwaga! Pirat! 12:00 Drogi do Euro 2008 12:30 Kulisy Grand Prix 13:00 De Lux 2 13:15 Do celu 13:45 Auto-Sport 14:00 Zakup kontrolowany 5 15:00 Mechanik 15:30 Polak potrafi 16:00 Motocyklicznie 16:30 Wypadek - przypadek 17:00 Toolbox 17:30 Na osi 18:00 Motoszoł 19:00 Uwaga! Pirat! 19:30 Drogi do Euro 2008 20:00 Na każdą kieszeń 20:30 Jazda polska 21:00 Legendy PRL 2 21:30 Światowa seria Red Bull X-Fighters 22:30 Kulisy Grand Prix 23:00 Policyjne taśmy 3 23:30 Zakup kontrolowany 5 0:30 Monster Jam 1:00 Wypadek - przypadek 1:30 Na osi 2:00 Na każdą kieszeń 2:30 Jazda polska 3:00 Operacja Tuning 3:30 Mechanik 4:00 Test 300 4:30 Uwaga! Pirat! 5:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 8:00 U źródeł cywilizacji: Żołnierze Loyoli 8:10 Klasztory świata: Ślady duchowości franciszkańskiej (1) 8:45 Kto się boi Jezuity? 9:15 U źródeł cywilizacji: Żołnierze Loyoli 9:30 Dzieje Polaków: Budowniczy Gdyni 9:35 Wielcy znani i nieznani: Eugeniusz Kwiatkowski 11:00 Siła bezsilnych: Pochód w drugą stronę 11:15 Film pierwszomajowy 12:00 Historia i dokument: Przypomniane requiem 12:30 Kontrowersje: Państwo wygnanych 12:45 Dwie ojczyzny 14:00 Po co nam to było?: Uszatek i inni 15:00 Na odsiecz Wiedniowi 17:30 Z archiwów PRL-u (32) 18:00 Zakręty dziejów: Czarna śmierć 18:45 Legendy o świętych: Święty Roch 19:30 Z archiwów PRL-u (32) 20:00 U źródeł cywilizacji: Polscy Tatarzy 21:00 Historia i dokument: Workuta - portret zbiorowy 21:35 Na odsiecz Wiedniowi 23:25 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 9:05 Wakacje z duchami: Akcja "Stary kalosz" (2/7) 9:30 Wakacje z duchami (3/7) 10:05 Obcy VI 10:40 Niedziela z baletem: Opowieść o "Czarodziejskim flecie" 11:40 Kino krótkich filmów: Myśli 11:50 Opowieści taboru cygańskiego 13:45 Więcej niż fikcja: Afrykańskie ABC 15:10 Teatr Telewizji: Bracia Rico 16:20 Tygodnik kulturalny 17:05 Niedziela z... Ewą Wiśniewską (1) 17:35 Otruć mnicha. Portret Umberta Eco 18:25 Niedziela z... Ewą Wiśniewską (2) 19:00 W.A. Mozart - Requiem 19:55 Niedziela z... Ewą Wiśniewską (3) 20:30 Pokuta 23:00 Trzeci punkt widzenia 23:30 Studio TVP Kultura: Gusła 70 23:35 Archiwum rocka i big-beatu: Gusła 70, czyli motyl, kamień i śmierć 0:15 Rytmy serca: Muzyka Japonii 1:05 Kino nocne: Cudowne chwile 3:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Sport 8:05 Lekkoatletyka: Mityng EAA w Grecji 10:00 Sportowa debata 11:00 Od Aten do Aten (1) 11:30 Lekkoatletyka: Tyczka na molo w Sopocie 13:00 Magazyn olimpijski 13:30 Pełnosprawni 14:00 Jeździectwo: Międzynarodowe Oficjalne Zawody w Skokach przez Przeszkody CSIO Poznań 2008 16:00 Żużel: Ekstraliga 18:05 Lekkoatletyka: Golden League w Oslo 20:05 Rajdy samochodowe: Rajd Polski 20:30 Jeździectwo: Międzynarodowe Oficjalne Zawody w Skokach przez Przeszkody CSIO Poznań 2008 22:05 K.O. TV Classics 23:05 Sportowa niedziela 0:00 Piłka nożna: Copa Libertadores 1:45 Zakończenie programu Universal Channel 9:00 Prawo i porządek: Łowcy (13) 10:00 Prawo i porządek: Poza główną sceną (14) 11:00 Diagnoza: morderstwo: Morderstwo w BBQ Bob's (20) 12:00 Diagnoza: morderstwo: Przy okazji (21) 13:00 Szczęki 2 15:00 Prawo i porządek: Łowcy (13) 16:00 Prawo i porządek: Poza główną sceną (14) 17:00 Diagnoza: morderstwo: Łabędzi śpiew (22) 18:00 Sprawa dla Frosta: Opieka i ochrona (1) 20:00 Rodzina Duque: Nowa spuścizna (6) 21:00 John z Cincinnati: Wizyta - dzień dziewiąty (10) 22:00 Rzym: Tryumf (10) 23:00 Napisała: Morderstwo. Śmierć pisarza 1:00 Rzym: Tryumf (10) 2:00 John z Cincinnati: Wizyta - dzień dziewiąty (10) 3:00 Zakończenie programu Viasat Explorer 5:00 Postępowanie dowodowe (1) 5:30 Odkrywcy wynalazków (5) 6:00 Zawodowe przygody Eda (9) 6:30 Zawodowe przygody Eda (10) 7:00 Wóz albo przewóz (7) 8:00 Historia South Sydney (3) 8:30 Piłkarska czołówka: Chelsea (6/10) 9:00 Super Max (5) 9:30 Super Max (6) 10:00 Robert Ressler: Życie wśród potworów 11:00 Postępowanie dowodowe (1) 11:30 Odkrywcy wynalazków (5) 12:00 Zawodowe przygody Eda (9) 12:30 Zawodowe przygody Eda (10) 13:00 Wóz albo przewóz (7) 14:00 Historia South Sydney (3) 14:30 Piłkarska czołówka: Chelsea (6/10) 15:00 Super Max (5) 15:30 Super Max (6) 16:00 Robert Ressler: Życie wśród potworów 17:00 Postępowanie dowodowe (2) 17:30 Odkrywcy wynalazków (6) 18:10 Zawodowe przygody Eda (11) 18:30 Zawodowe przygody Eda (12) 19:00 Wóz albo przewóz (8) 20:00 Historia South Sydney (4) 20:30 Piłkarska czołówka: FC Barcelona (7/10) 21:00 Sztuka kradzieży sztuki (6) 22:00 Tabu: Krwawe rytuały 23:00 Zakończenie programu Viasat History 6:00 Woody Allen - życie w filmie 7:00 W poszukiwaniu Lawrence'a 8:00 Tajemnice łodzi podwodnej "Kursk" 9:00 Cmentarz gladiatorów 10:00 W czasach wiedźm i czarów (4) 11:00 Churchill: Ryk lwa (2/3) 12:00 Śmiercionośna chmura 13:00 Klondike - gorączka złota (2) 14:00 Woody Allen - życie w filmie 15:00 W poszukiwaniu Lawrence'a 16:00 Przypadek: Łódź podwodna Hunley 17:00 Wieczne armie cesarza 18:00 Anioły 19:00 Churchill: Ostatnia nagroda (3-ost.) 20:00 Królowa dziewica (1/2) 22:00 Sekrety rodzinne Brytyjczyków: Colin Jackson (2/8) 23:00 Świąteczna uczta Tudorów 0:00 Przypadek: Łódź podwodna Hunley 1:00 Wieczne armie cesarza 2:00 Anioły 3:00 Churchill: Ostatnia nagroda (3-ost.) 4:00 Królowa dziewica (1/2) VIVA Polska 6:00 Planet VIVA 7:00 Kochlik 7:30 Kocha, nie kocha 8:00 Parot 8:30 Całuśnik 9:00 Power lista 12:00 Club Charts 13:00 O co kaman? 14:00 Girls Charts 15:00 Specjalista 17:00 PL Top 10 18:00 Street Charts 19:00 Hot or Not 19:50 Planet VIVA 20:00 Chartsurfer 21:30 Fristajlo 21:50 Eurotop 22:50 Planet VIVA 23:00 Nightrider Wojna i Pokój 9:10 Wiosna 10:55 Tygrysy na pokładzie 12:20 Prawda: Radziecka rzeczywistość: "W drodze na Berlin" 12:35 W drodze na Berlin 14:05 Prawda: Wielka literatura: "Zbrodnia i kara" (1/2) 14:15 Zbrodnia i kara (1/2) 16:05 Prawda: Wielka literatura: "Zbrodnia i kara" (2-ost.) 16:15 Zbrodnia i kara (2-ost.) 18:00 Ciężar fortuny 18:50 Ludzie drugiej kategorii 20:45 Prawda: Kino Daniela Olbrychskiego: "Amerykański zakład" 21:00 Amerykański zakład 22:35 Prawda: Klasyka kina radzieckiego: "Zakochany na własne życzenie" 22:50 Zakochany na własne życzenie 0:15 Brat 2: Powrót do domu 2:20 Długie, szczęśliwe życie 3:35 Zakończenie programu Zone Europa 8:00 Koniec nauki 9:35 Kapral i inni 11:25 Skąpiec 13:35 Cinemania (267) 14:05 Urzędowanie 15:50 Ojciec miłosierdzia (1/2) 17:55 Ojciec miłosierdzia (2-ost.) 20:00 Powrót żołnierza 21:50 Imię róży 0:10 Viol@ 1:50 Pamiętaj, że umrzesz 3:50 Faust Zone Reality 6:00 Oko za oko 6:20 Powiedz mi, kim jesteś 7:10 Wielka gra 7:35 Wielka gra 8:00 Telezakupy 9:00 Jak dostać pracę 9:25 10 naj 10:15 Obsesje 11:05 Nauczyciele angielskiego w Taipei 11:30 Nauczyciele angielskiego w Taipei 11:55 Dlaczego? 12:20 Dlaczego? 12:45 Powiedz mi, kim jesteś 13:35 Ślubna niespodzianka 14:25 Miss Popularności 15:15 Dlaczego? 15:40 Dlaczego? 16:05 10 naj 17:00 Istne szaleństwo 17:30 Jak dostać pracę 18:00 Co powinieneś zrobić? 19:00 10 naj 20:00 Okiem detektywa 20:30 Okiem detektywa 21:00 Lisa Williams: Między życiem a śmiercią 22:00 Nawiedzone domy 23:00 Opowieści z dreszczykiem 0:00 Łysi 0:50 Lisa Williams: Między życiem a śmiercią 1:50 Nawiedzone domy 2:40 Opowieści z dreszczykiem 3:30 Łysi 4:20 Nauczyciele angielskiego w Taipei 4:45 Nauczyciele angielskiego w Taipei 5:10 Okiem detektywa 5:35 Okiem detektywa Zone Romantica 6:00 Szmaciana lalka (98) 7:00 Szmaciana lalka (99) 8:00 Szmaciana lalka (100) 9:00 Szmaciana lalka (101) 10:00 Smaki i namiętności (3) 10:35 Samotna, do usług (2) 11:30 Smak twoich ust (80) 12:25 Smak twoich ust (81) 13:20 Smak twoich ust (82) 14:15 Smak twoich ust (83) 15:10 Smak twoich ust (84) 16:00 Dzień w raju 18:00 Gotuj z Angelem! 19:00 Nigdy więcej (20) 20:00 Mamma Lucia (1/3) 22:00 Niewierni (5) 23:00 Cztery małżeństwa i życie (10) 0:00 Samotna, do usług (2) 1:00 Nigdy więcej (20) 1:50 Córka ogrodnika (103) 2:40 Córka ogrodnika (104) 3:30 Córka ogrodnika (105) 4:20 Córka ogrodnika (106) 5:10 Córka ogrodnika (107) Eén 09.00 Lichtpunt 10.00 Joodse eredienst 11.00 De zevende dag 13.00 Het journaal 13.30 Het weer 13.35 Half uur natuur 14.05 Sporza 15.35 Sporza 17.05 Vrolijk Vlaanderen 18.00 Het journaal 18.10 De rode loper 18.30 Gentse waterzooi 19.00 Het journaal - Sportweekend 19.50 Het weer 19.55 1000 zonnen 20.20 Tomtesterom 21.10 Flikken 21.55 Beste vrienden 22.50 Het journaal laat 23.10 Het weer (h) 23.15 De zevende dag (h) 00.10 Doorlopende v/h journaal laat en weer (h) Canvas 06.59 KETNET 07.00 Musti 07.05 Bumba 07.10 Hopla 07.15 De Fimbels 07.35 Kleine Einsteins 08.00 Sprookjesboom 08.05 Samson en Gert 08.30 Lazytown 08.55 Uit het dagboek van Mega Mindy 09.35 Go IV 10.10 De Smurfen 10.35 Kim Possible in het Disney Festival 10.59 CANVAS 11.00 Sporza 17.59 KETNET 18.00 De week van Karrewiet (h) 18.10 Uit het dagboek van Mega Mindy 18.50 Kim Possible in het Disney festival 19.15 Sprookjes 19.30 De hopeloze heks 19.59 CANVAS 20.00 Het journaal 20.10 Panorama 20.55 Spraakmakers 21.25 La stanza del figlio 23.05 Sporza 23.50 Lichtpunt 00.50 Panorama (h) 01.35 Doorlopende herhaling van De zevende dag (h) Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Wrocław z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport Extra z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eén z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canvas z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci-Fi z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC CBeebies z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Entertainment z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Knowledge z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Lifestyle z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Boomerang z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Club z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Comedy Central z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VH1 Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Historia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Science z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery World z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Disney Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Edusat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ESPN Classic z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Extreme Sports z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Filmbox z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Filmbox Extra z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Filmbox HD z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki History z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki History HD z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Mezzo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MGM HD z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMini z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki nSport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Podróże TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Religia TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sci-Fi Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sportklub z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sportklub+ z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Superstacja z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZigZap z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Travel & Living z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Travel Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 1000 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Biznes z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN CNBC Biznes z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Style z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Universal Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Viasat Explorer z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Viasat History z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Wojna i Pokój z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Reality z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Romantica z 2008 roku